The Price You Pay
by mzblonde
Summary: COMPLETED Draco Malfoy falls for Hermione Granger... but will Hermione ever feel the same way?Lies, Deciet, Power, Love and Hate...this year at Hogwarts will be filled with alot of unexpected twists, it'll be a year that they won't soon forget!Please R&R!
1. Unsafe

Hey everyone!!!! Thank-you for giving my story a chance!!! I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything else made up by our dear J.K Rowling

It was a cold dark night and Harry potter was sitting outside the house on 4 privet drive the house in which he lived. He was thinking about things that had happened in his past years at Hogwarts and wondering why bad things always happened to him for instance first year voldemort tried to kill him, second year a giant snake controlled by voldemort tried to kill him, third year dementors tried to suck the life out of him and his newly found godfather Sirius Black , fourth year again voldemort comes back to life and tries to kill him and ends up killing one of his friends Cedric Diggory and finally his fifth year the worst his friends had stopped writing to him and he was all alone dementors attacked him and deatheaters again try to kill him but kill the only family Harry ever thought he had Sirius Black!

This made Harry stomach whirl just thinking about him made him feel depressed. He felt a little tear stream down his cheek he really missed him he wished he hadn't been so stupid he thought it was all his fault. Even worse Dumbledore had recently told him that for voldemort to die Harry has to die 'nice man Dumbledore' thought Harry to himself 'but not very bright'. With this Harry was just about to go inside when 'CRACK' out of nowhere it was Dumbledore and Mr.Weasly.

Professor? Mr.Weasly? What are you doing here?

"We are here to take you to the Order Harry" said Dumbledore in an anxious voice.

"But Why" Harry blurted out. Why are you saying this you want to leave don't you Harry thought to himself.

Then Mr.Weasly piped up and said "Harry it is not safe for you to stay here". "Just go and retrieve your school things while I talk to your Aunt and uncle.

"O.K" replied Harry. He ran as fast as he could and packed faster than you can say sherbet lemon.

Then he quickly ran down stairs with his trunk.

"I'm ready" Harry said to Dumbledore who was standing next to uncle Vernon.

Then he heard Dumbledore quickly say to Mr.Weasly "we must hurry we are running out of time". Then with that Dumbledore whipped out a silver key and gave it to Harry. He looked at it and Dumbledore said on the count of three 'it must be a portkey' he thought just as Dumbledore said three. And just like that he was out of there swirling round and round. It went on for about 30 seconds then hem fell to the ground he realized he was inside the order but he was not alone.

He got up and looked around Ron and Hermione were standing there but they didn't look all too happy it also looked like all the ministry of magic was there, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and of course Dumbledore. Harry looked at the expressions on their faces none of them looked happy not one single smile then Harry decided he should say something.

"Why am I here" he asked sounding both puzzled and anxious.

Then it was Hermione that spoke "We had to get you out of there it is not safe anymore, we all have to be where people can protect us" as she sad this she pointed to a large number a kids who were sleeping in the next room.

Then Harry heard something move right behind him he turned around and saw a familiar face it was Kreacher.

Harry felt his blood boil this house elf was the reason Sirius was dead. Harry went to lunge at kreacher when Hermione pulled him back.

She said "Harry leave kreacher alone it is not his fault Sirius died". Harry then without even thinking jumped up and realized he had started shouting at her

" NOT HIS FAULT IT'S ALL HIS FAULT HE IS THE REASON I WENT TO THE MINISTRY HE SAID VOLDEMORT HAD SIRIUS HE LIED TO ME THEN WHEN SIRIUS CAME TO SAVE US HE DIED SO DON'T STAND THERE AND TELL ME IT'S NOT HIS FAULT BECAUSE IT IS!!!!!!!

"Harry just calm down mate" said Ron in a terrified voice as though he thought Harry would start yelling at him to.

"Just leave me alone for a while" sad Harry in a defeated voice. Harry stomped up the hall went into a room and slammed the door behind him.

Harry fell asleep on the bed and went into a dreamless sleep. When he woke the next morning he remembered how he yelled at Hermione and realized he should go apologize. He slowly opened the door and crept out into the hallway. Once he found her room he slid in and tapped her on the shoulder

"Hermione" he whispered.

"W...What... Is that you Harry?" she said in a drowsy voice.

"Yeh it's me" he whispered.

"What do you want?" she said getting up.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you last night" Harry said in an awkward voice.

"It's okay I should've thought you wouldn't want to see him I know it has only been a few months, and I know you miss him a lot we all do" said Hermione in a sympathetic voice.

"Thanks for understanding" he said as a tear ran down his face.

"You can go back to sleep now I am going" said Harry.

"No I won't be able to go back to sleep I might as well get up" she said hopping out of bed.

Then they both walked out into the hallway.

"Do you think we should wake Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeh we should he was worried about you last night" said Hermione. They both walked over to Ron's door and walked in.

"Ron you awake?" Harry whispered.

"Yeh I am now" said Ron.

"I am sorry about last night" said Harry in an apologetic tone.

"That's ok mate I knew you were bound to try and kill kreacher and hey you have my blessing if you do" said Ron and Harry got the feeling he wasn't joking either.

"Ron" said Hermione raising her voice.

"What like you'd be so sad to see him go" said Ron also raising his voice. They started yelling at each other and Harry realized that it would go on for a while so he went down stairs to see if anyone else was awake.

He crept quietly down the stairs and went into the kitchen he saw Lupin sitting down with a cup of coffee. Harry walked over to him.

"Hello Professor Lupin" said Harry.

"Oh hello Harry" said Lupin. "Are you OK Harry?" Lupin said as he surveyed Harry.

"Well no not really I was just wondering why it isn't safe anymore".

"Well as you know the dark lord is after you".

"Yeh I know that" said Harry.

"Well we thought it would be best if we took you somewhere where we could protect you" said Lupin in a serious voice. "We also thought it was best to take all of the ministry employees children so they wouldn't be worried about them when they went on a job for the order" he said as he saw mr.weasly coming down the staircase.

"Ah good morning molly" said lupin in a cheery voice.

"Good morning Remus god morning Harry"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasly"said Harry.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" she asked going to the cupboard.

"No" they answered.

"Well I will start making pancakes everyone else will be down shortly" she said.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to come down for the first time since he had been there he realized how many people were there. Mrs.Weasly had to conjure up three extra tables, and she had Tonks helping her with the pancakes. Harry quickly ducked as a plate came swooping past his head.

"Oopps. Sorry Harry" said Tonks.

"It's alright" said Harry. At this point Ron was laughing his head off he stopped as soon as a plate came flying his way.

"Tonks...Why don't you sit down I can finish up here" said Mrs.Weasly in a tired voice.

"No I want to help!" said Tonks in a really cheery voice. As she said this her hair quickly changed color it was now baby blue. She looked in the mirror and smiled "Ah well that's better than orange" she said happily. Mrs.Weasly passed plates of pancakes down all the tables and everyone started eating. No one spoke until she had cleared up after breakfast.

"What are we doing today Mrs.Weasly?" asked Harry.

"Well it is only a few days till you all return to Hogwarts so we should go and get your school things" said Mrs.Weasly still thinking to herself. As she said that Ron, Hermione and himself went up stairs to get ready.

They all went in groups to get there school things Harry Ron Hermione and another little girl Lisa went first. Nothing much happened at diagon alley they saw Collin Creevey then Harry jumped behind a large owl cage so he wouldn't see him. They also saw Neville who didn't look to happy about going back to Hogwarts. When they arrived back at the Order the second group was just leaving Harry Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry's room to look at their things.

"Well I guess we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher" said Hermione looking at her book list.

"It better not be another Umbridge or I will kill myself" said Harry.

"Well at least we can look forward to seeing Malfoy" said Ron happily.

"And why would we be happy to see Malfoy?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Harry you sent his father to Azkaban! He was soo mad and it will be so funny to see what he is like without his father there to look after him" said Hermione grinning.

"Yeh I guess it could be fun" said Harry thinking of Malfoy's face when he first saw Harry after his father was put in Azkaban.


	2. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything else that our Dear J.K Rowling made up...

Ok here is the next chapter...

The next few days were uneventful unless you count Tonks smashing about twenty plates. Harry had been wondering over the past few days whether or not he would be allowed to rejoin the quidditch team. He thought he should ask Ron or Ginny. He walked into Ron's room and saw that both he and Ginny were there.

"Hey do you guys no if I am allowed to rejoin the team when we get back to Hogwarts?"

Ginny answered first "I told you last year you are only banned as long as Umbridge is there and she is gone so you can rejoin I do not want to be a seeker anymore I would rather be a chaser".

"Good cose I can't go another year without playing quidditch".

"Well I don't think I want to quit anymore" said Ron happily.

"Why?" they both said.

"Well because I thought I sucked and well we still won so I don't think I will quit its fun anyway and I am getting better".

"We know you are Ron you have told us one hundred times already" said Ginny "you are starting to sound like Percy".

Since neither of them stopped or starred Harry thought it would be okay to ask something

"Since the ministry believes us now is Percy back in your family?"

"Yes he came over about two weeks ago and apologized for his rude behavior Mum was so happy" said Ron.

"Well we better go to bed we have to leave early tomorrow so we don't miss the train" said Ginny.

"Ok night" said Harry.

"Goodnight" they both said. Harry climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning they all rushed out of bed as they were going to Hogwarts in about 30 minutes. They got to the train station with only 3 minutes to spare.

"Quick everyone or we will miss the train" yelled Mrs.Weasly. They only just made it onto the platform as the train started leave. They all quickly hopped on and went to find a compartment. They went to the end of the train and again had to sit in a compartment with Luna.

"Hello Luna" said Ginny smiling.

"Hey Luna" said Hermione also smiling.

"Hello" said Ron and Harry at the same time putting on a fake smile.

"Hello everyone" she said smiling at Harry.

The train ride had been really dull and it was just about to get worse as Ron tapped Harry while looking miserably at the door. Harry quickly looked around and saw Malfoy looking back at him.

"Hello there weaslbee" he said happily.

"Shut it Malfoy" said Harry.

"Ohhhh sticking up for your girlfriend there potter" said Malfoy insultingly. Harry was getting sick of this he was just about to raise and punch Malfoy when he saw Malfoy glance at Hermione and smile. Then as if he had just been pulled back into the real world he looked back at them. Hermione had not seen this but Harry, Ron and Ginny had. They all looked horrified at Malfoy. Malfoy looked at their expressions and it took him a while to put two and two together but when he did his face lost all color and he turned and ran out of the compartment.

"Oh my god" said Harry, Ron and Ginny altogether, looking at Hermione.

"Why did he run away" said Hermione.

"Hermione d....dd ......did y...you know dra...Malfoy likes you?" said Ron stuttering.

"WHAT" yelped Hermione? Then Harry began to tell her what they just saw.

"Oh my god" she said. She looked like she was just about to throw up.

"So there's nothing going on with you two?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Yes Ron I'm going out with him and I have kept it from you all these years" said Hermione sarcastically.

"I can't believe you would actually think that" she said looking astounded.

"Well he did look at you weirdly" said Harry.

"And he didn't say anything mean about you like he usually does" added Ginny. Harry had only just noticed but Luna had fallen asleep while they were all talking.

"We better keep it down we don't want to wake her" said Hermione quietly.

They reached Hogwarts right on time and moved their way into a carriage. Harry looked over and to his relief saw lights on in Hagrids hut which meant that he would be teaching care of magical creatures. It took about 5 minutes to reach the front doors. They hopped out of the carriage and went into the castle. They headed straight for the great hall they all sat closest to the front of the teachers table. It took about twenty minutes before everyone had settled down and Professor. McGonagall bought the first years in with the sorting hat at her side. She placed the hat on the stool and began to call out names. She went on for what seemed like two hours before she had finally finished sorting Nicole Preston into Gryffindor. Dumbledore then stood up and started speaking

"We also have one more new person who is to join our school she was currently in grade six at Beauxbatons and has transferred to Hogwarts. Please Welcome".....

Ok I no that was really short but I have more... Please R&R

MELANIE


	3. Unwanted Roomates

"Olivia Hibbs"said Dumbledore happily looking on his right the door opened.

Harry's heart skipped a beat this girl was extremely pretty she had blonde hair with light blonde highlights that went just past her shoulders. She smiled as she approached Dumbledore. Then as Dumbledore turned to sit down McGonagall asked her to sit on the stool and place the hat on her head. Olivia did not seem to think this procedure unusual and sat down straight away and placed the hat on her head.

The sorting hat seemed to be talking to her for a while and it finally shouted "GRIFFINDOR". Everyone at their table jumped up and started applauding. Olivia hopped up and made her way over to their table. Harry looked next to him there was a large space and she seemed to be walking over to it. She sat herself next to Harry and started saying hello to everyone around her. Then Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands twice and again like magic all their plates were full. Olivia turned around and faced Harry.

"Hello" she said in a cheery voice. "I'm Olivia ... Olivia Hibbs".

"Hi I'm Harry...Harry Potter" he said nervously.

"Oh my god you are" she said excitedly. She looked past him and saw Ron and Hermione.

"And you two must be Ron and Hermione" she said surveying them.

"You've heard of us?" said Ron looking astounded.

"Of course I have I read about the three of you in the Daily prophet and I also heard a lot about you three from Dumbledore" she said turning back to Harry.

"So How many times have all of you defeated Voldemort" she said as Harry looked at her he was so shocked that she could even say his name.

"Twice" said Harry. "You can't really count when we were in year four because I didn't defeat him he came back" said Harry nervously as he thought she would think he was a loon for saying he was still alive.

"Yeah I heard about that my mum works at the ministry she never believed Fudge when he said you were a loon... I think she even wrote you a letter saying she was on you're side".

"You're mum works at the ministry" Ron blurted out.

"Yes" she said.

"My dad works there to" said Ron proudly.

"Really? What department?" Olivia asked.

"Misuse of Muggle artifacts".

"Wow Cool. My mum works in the department of Mysteries" as she said this Ron and Hermione went quiet and turned to look at Harry. Harry had frozen on the spot he had lost all interest in his dinner.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Olivia nervously. Harry was the one who answered this question.

"No don't worry you didn't say anything" said Harry trying to make his answer sound like it was a misunderstanding. But Ron and Hermione knew the truth Harry hated the department of mysteries. He thought Olivia seemed like a nice girl but he didn't have much interest in her now besides Ron seemed to dig her they spent the whole night talking after Harry and Hermione went to bed.

The next morning while they were on there way to charms they were all talking about there first year at Hogwarts.

"Yes it was so scary for the first year at a new school only I wasn't there for the battle with voldemort" said Ron adding the last bit with a sad look in his eyes.

Then Hermione said something that made Ron cheer right up.

"Well that's only because Ron here made a noble move to save us all... If he hadn't of done that Harry wouldn't have been able to go on and defeat voldemort".

"Thanks Hermione' said Ron smiling.

As they were walking along Hermione's bag split open.

"Oh No!" said Hermione as she bent down to collect her things.

"No Harry you all go ahead I will catch up tell Professor Flitwick I will be there shortly" said Hermione cleaning up one of the ink bottles that had smashed.

Just as Hermione had gotten up Draco Malfoy passed her it seemed like he was in a hurry Hermione glanced down at her time table.

'Oh great we have Charms with the Slytherin's'.

Hermione made her way up to the classroom door just a Malfoy was opening it. To her surprise he stepped back and let her go in first. As she walked in Ron and Harry turned around and looked at her. Their mouths dropped as they saw Malfoy come in after her.

'Oh my god' thought Hermione to herself 'Draco Malfoy just let me enter a room before him.... Maybe he has changed' thought Hermione sitting down. 'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!!!? IT'S MALFOY! O.K just go on with the lesson and forget about it'.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. Ron got a pencil stuck up his nose and had to go to the hospital wing and get it removed. Harry, Hermione and Olivia were sitting in the great hall eating lunch waiting for Ron to get back from the hospital wing. Then Malfoy walked in with his usual group. Hermione quickly looked over and quickly turned back blushing as she realized she was smiling at him when he looked over!!

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table surprised to see Hermione Granger staring at him and smiling!! Then she quickly looked away but he was happy anyway. Just recently Draco had a dream and it involved her. He couldn't remember all of but he did remember that it had involved him, Hermione, Harry and Ron. In this dream he and Hermione started going out and he was completely in love with her and vice-versa. He was also friends with Ron and Harry. It was a dream that he wished he was still in as he believed it was far better than his own world. But when she smiled at him it gave him hope that his dream may come true.

The rest of the month flew by. Suddenly it was September and there was a rumor that Dumbledore was planning a ball for everyone on the same day as the Halloween Feast. Everyone had already started asking people to go with them. Two pretty good looking guys one from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflepuff had asked Hermione to go with them she said she would think about it. "It wouldn't hurt now would it" she said as she surveyed them walking away. As for Ron two girls a year younger than him had asked him to go but for the first time Ron had to say no as he was already going with Olivia. Harry on the other hand had 4 girls from Hufflepuff 3 from raven claw and even two girls from Gryffindor had asked him to go.

"Harry so have you decided who you want to go with yet?" asked Ron.

"Well actually I think I am going to go with the second Hufflepuff she was pretty and she seemed really interesting....what was her name again?" said Harry looking at Ron.

"Ummm Amanda? No that was the first one..... Meaghan?" said Ron trying to think.

"Yes it was Meaghan Clarke" said Harry happily.

"I think I will go with her" he said.

Harry walked off over to the Hufflepuff table to talk to that girl from what Ron saw she looked like the happiest girl in the world she jumped up and down then after a while she finally realized everyone else was staring at her so she quickly hugged Harry and ran off.

The next night at dinner Dumbledore announced that the rumor of the ball was indeed true and that it will be held on Halloween. Harry had gotten to know Meaghan after she came over to apologize for the way she had acted the day before.

"That's okay" said Harry smiling.

They spent the whole day together talking by the lake. Harry really thought this girl was wonderful. They actually had heaps in common they both liked quidditch and they both hated professor Snape she even like's hot fudge sundae's (Harry's favorite). Harry was really glad he had picked her to go with. Hermione was not as prepared she could not choose out of the two guys who wanted to go with her. She kept saying stuff like

"Well if I go with him I will have fun and laugh but on the other hand if I go with this guy then I will be with someone who pansy wants to probably go with....Oh I like that"

Harry had actually had enough of ok I will choose him or no I really want to go with him. As they walked to potions Hermione was still on the topic of choosing a guy for the ball while Ron was trying to bring something else up. Potions was not all that bad except for when Snape yelled at Neville for not reading the instructions properly all the slytherin's laughed at this including Malfoy but Harry noticed that when Snape told Hermione she was a know it all again Malfoy scowled at him. Ron seemed to notice this to because his expression had changed from his usual his right you know look to she is keeping something from us look. The rest of the lesson Ron and Harry carried on their own private conversation.

Hermione had to go to a prefects meeting at 7:00pm that night Ron had decided that being a prefect was too hard for him as he could barely finish his homework let alone that and extra jobs so he let Seamus Finnegan take over. Hermione returned at about 9:30pm and she did not look too happy.

"Hermione....What's wrong?" said Harry and Ron at the same time. Hermione looked up and said something but hey could not understand.

"Herm say that again a little louder" said Ron.

"I....I have to pp ...Pack my things" said Hermione sadly.

"WHY" said Ron and Harry loudly.

"Because Dumbledore told us that the Prefect dormitories are ready now" said Hermione but Harry had the feeling that this was not what was bothering her.

"Well that's not that bad. Is it?" said Ron.

"Well Dumbledore thought that since there is so much hatred between houses that Prefects should set examples and show that we can all be civil so we were paired with a different person from a different house" Hermione didn't want to finish with who she was paired with.

"Herm who are you paired with" said Ron looking her in her eye's.

"Draco Malfoy"whispered Hermione.

"WHAT" yelled Ron.

"He paired you with that stupid git.....Do you ....Do you have to share a room?" said Ron looking at her seriously.

"Yes" croaked Hermione.

"Bu...but he has a crush on you what if he tries to pull something" said Ron again very seriously.

"I don't know he didn't seem too happy about sharing a room with me maybe his over it now" said Hermione hopefully.

"What did you mean by he didn't seem 'too' happy" said Ron accusingly.

"Well he did smile at first then he looked over at me and stopped" said Hermione sadly.

"When do you have to move in with your new roomie?" asked Harry.

"Now" said Hermione even more sadly. She walked off to her dormitory her head bowed it looked as though she was crying.

"I think we should go have a little chat with her new 'Roomie" don't you Harry?

"Yes" replied Harry.


	4. The warning and Making Friends

Harry and Ron were roaming around the school for some time before they finally found him with all his bags heading for the prefects common room.

"OI Malfoy" yelled Ron. Malfoy looked over and the smile he had on faded.

"What do you want?" said Draco.

"We wanted to talk to you about your new Roomie Hermione" said Ron getting to the point.

"Oh that" said Draco gloomily.

"Yes that, we know you have a thing for her and we came to tell you that if you try anything on her you will be sorry and we mean it!" said Harry angrily.

"What makes you think I am scared of you two?" said Draco plainly.

'Oh you will be scared Malfoy cause at the moment I am not angry try anything on her you will pay and I will raise hell on earth if you touch her I swear!" spat Harry and he was even surprised to hear these words coming out of his mouth but Malfoy backed down.

"Okay I understand' said Draco.

"Good" said Ron turning away and Harry followed him.

"Oh my god Harry I can't believe you just said that I have never seen that side of you no wonder v-v- voldemort is afraid of you' said Ron.

They got back to the common room only to find a sad Hermione with her bags packed and crying.

"Hermione' whispered Ron.

"w-ww-what?" said Hermione looking up.

"You have nothing to worry about we had a talk to Malfoy he won't try anything on you I can promise you that" said Ron happily.

"How can you be sure?" said Hermione not sounding very convinced.

"Well let's just say that from what Harry said to Malfoy he is probably wetting his pants" said Ron happily.

"Why what did you say Harry?" said Hermione suspiciously.

"Well I can't remember all of it" said Harry but Ron cut in

"Oh I do Malfoy said what makes you think I am afraid of you two and then Harry said Oh you will be scared Malfoy cause at the moment I am not angry try anything on her and you will pay and will raise hell on earth if you touch her I swear" said Ron very dramatically.

"Oh my god Harry I can't believe you did that" said Hermione angrily then she finished with "and I wasn't there to see it!"

"Yeh it was really cool it actually felt better saying it" said Harry.

"Well I have to go now" said Hermione a bit more cheerfully.

"Oh we will come with you we want to see how Malfoy act's around you now" said Ron happily.

They all walked down to the prefect's common room and up to Hermione's & Draco's dormitories. Draco was already there and putting his things into his drawers. Harry and Ron said they would stay outside just to see if he actually took them seriously. Hermione walked in and put her stuff on her bed. Malfoy looked up at her and his eyes narrowed she said hello and he just said hi and walked into the bathroom. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the door looking through a crack. They silently went into fits of laughter. Then they walked in and acted as though they just popped round to say hello.

"Oh hello Hermione we have been looking for you everywhere" said Harry cheerfully.

"Yes I think you will be very happy here" said Ron examining how far apart their beds were. Just as Ron went over to Hermione, Draco walked in he looked over at Ron and he was fine but he looked a little bit frightened. Then he turned and noticed Harry was there all the color vanished from his cheeks and he tried to say hello to them.

"H-hh-hhh-hello"said Malfoy stuttering.

"Hello Malfoy" said Harry cheerfully. They stayed and talked with Hermione for a while then they went back to their common room talking about Malfoy the whole way.

"Oh my god! Did you see his face?" said Ron laughing.

"I know I don't think he will be bothering us at all this year" said Harry happily.

"But he hasn't really bothered us much this year lately has he?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Maybe he has a crush on you to Ron" sad Harry sarcastically and they both started laughing.

The day of the ball was getting closer it was only a week away. Harry realized that he hadn't spent much time with Meaghan so he went over to her and asked if he could spend the day with her as it was Sunday and they had nothing to do. She didn't react like the she did the first time. Instead she just nodded lightly but she was smiling like mad. She hugged Harry and ran off to get ready. They went down to the quidditch fields and sat in the spectators' box talking. Harry thought this was the best place to take someone you wanted to talk to privately as no one was there they just talked for hours about different things Harry had learnt over his time with her that she had a sister 'Camilla' but they didn't see each other much as she went to a different school. Meaghan loved finding out things about Harry but his life hadn't been much fun outside but he felt like he could tell her anything so he told her everything. Harry was surprised that when he mentioned Sirius Black being his godfather she didn't run off instead she listened and she had a few tears streaming down her cheek when he finished she couldn't believe that Harry lost his parents, and then two years after he found another family member he lost him just as easy.

"Harry I can't believe you lost all of your relatives to voldemort" said Meaghan crying.

"No not all of the m I still have my aunt and uncle" said Harry bitterly.

"But by the sound of it they were never really your family" she said sadly.

"Yes well I guess they never felt like real family members" said Harry thinking about it.

"So are you excited about the ball" said Harry trying to change the subject.

"Yes" she said happily.

"I think it will be very fun" she said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Well I still have to figure what I am going to wear" she said miserably.

"Don't worry I haven't thought about what I am going to wear much" said Harry trying to make her fell better.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and blushed. Harry smiled at her and kissed her back but on the lips this time. They sat there for a while then they headed off back down to the castle.

Hermione was sitting at the table in her dormitory trying to finish her homework. She was really getting behind her studies and she had to catch up fast. She was also very unhappy because over the holidays she got a letter from Viktor Krum. She didn't tell anyone what the letter had said as she knew Ron would probably jump up and down screaming Hooray. But the letter had said that he didn't think they should be seeing each other anymore as they lived far apart and could never see each other. Hermione didn't like this news at first but for some reason it didn't bother her at all. It was about 6:30pm when she finally finished her homework the exact time Draco came in.

"Oh your still here Hermione" he said turning.

Hermione was getting sick of this she really loved the fact that he never bought up topics to discuss with her but she felt weird that they couldn't be in the same room anymore she didn't think it would be soo bad to just have a little conversation with him and plus he didn't call her Granger.

"Draco wait" said Hermione standing up.

"What?" he said turning back to face her.

"I think it is stupid that we are living in the same room and we can't even be in a room together there isn't much sense in that now is there?" she said.

"Well no but Harry made his intensions quite clear that he didn't want us in the same room together" said Draco shrugging.

"Well who cares what they want?" said Hermione walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Well I thought you did" said Draco staring at her.

"Well now I don't and I think it would be nice if we could just talk for a while because I am bored" said Hermione patting her hand on the bed and making a space for him to sit. "Are you sure?" said Draco staring at her as if she were mental.

"Yes but on one condition No calling me mudblood. Granger or Hermione are fine" she said glaring at him.

"Why would I call you mudbl- oh ok then" he said sitting down. They talked for hours and hours then a topic came up that Hermione knew he didn't really want to discuss none the less he did.

"So why have you changed all of a sudden?" sad Hermione.

"Well because I realized I didn't want to be like my father that would be horrible so I just changed I started being nice to people and trust me I like this life better" he said happily.

"Oh well I suppose it is a good change' said Hermione thinking to herself. They kept talking for most of the night until they finally went to bed at 2:30 in the morning.


	5. Missing classes and New Teachers

Hermione woke up and looked around it felt really late but she saw Draco was still in bed so she thought it was still early. She decided to get up anyway then she looked at here watch. She screamed and woke up Draco.

"Hermione what's up?" said Draco rubbing his eyes.

"We have to get ready!!" said Hermione rushing to the bathroom.

"But why?" he said getting up and going to his trunk and getting gout his clothes.

"Well just because we slept in a bit" she said frantically running around.

"What's the time Hermione" said Draco he was thinking she was just being herself couldn't be late for the start of a lesson.

"Well umm it 12:30!!!" she said panicking.

"WHAT!" screamed Draco "How could we have slept in that long?" he said dressing faster.

"Well incase you didn't notice we went to bed at 2:30 last night" she said coming out of the bathroom.

"We'd better hurry McGonagall doesn't like people who are late" said Hermione.

"Yeh I know" said Draco rushing out the door with Hermione. They both ran to the transfiguration classroom and arrived just in time. Hermione saw Harry and Ron and their mouths dropped when they saw that Malfoy was with her.

"Where the hell have you been Hermione?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Well I kind of slept in a bit" said Hermione getting her books out.

"Kind of you have missed two lessons" said Ron staring at her.

"And why on earth did Malfoy sleep in till the same time as you?" said Harry.

"Well we were kind of up late talking" Hermione said as she watched their faces fall.

"You what!" yelled Ron and he was lucky professor McGonagall wasn't there yet.

"Well we were talking and we didn't realize what time it was" said Hermione trying not to look at them.

"What time was it?" said Ron staring at Malfoy with great dislike until he turned back to Hermione waiting for an answer.

"Well about 2:30" said Hermione again trying not to look at them.

"2:30 what on earth did you two have to talk about?" said Ron angrily.

"We talked about stuff like our families and why he has changed over the summer" said Hermione.

"You two talked about your families?" said Ron suspiciously.

"What about your families?" said Harry.

"Well we talked about how much I dislike my sister" said Hermione.

"What you don't have a sister" said Ron.

"Yes I do" said Hermione glaring at Ron.

"So you tell Malfoy this before you even tell us" said Ron angrily.

"Well he told me a lot of stuff about his family and don't really like to talk about my sister" said Hermione.

"What did he tell you about his family?" asked Ron. Hermione turned and faced Malfoy she noticed that he was listening he looked up at her and gave her a look that told her not to tell them.

So Hermione just replied "it's really none of your business".

"Oh so now you and Malfoy are like best friends that keep each others secrets" said Ron angrily.

"Who cares if we keep each others secrets you know I thought you might have realized that if I tell Malfoy my secrets and I don't tell you that must mean I don't trust you enough to keep them or maybe I think you will go ballistic and get all jealous" said Hermione she was getting really angry.

"What when have I ever been jealous?" said Ron staring at her with disbelief.

"Well let's see when I started going out with Viktor" said Hermione. "And that is part of why I wont tell you one of my secrets" said Hermione.

"What is it?" said Harry. "That Viktor broke up with me and the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you wouldn't be supportive Ron I knew you would jump up and down like you are now!!" yelled Hermione.

Harry looked behind him and saw Ron jumping up and down but at Hermione's words he stopped. Harry turned back to Hermione only to watch her storm out of the classroom. Harry looked over at Malfoy who was watching her leave and then got up himself and ran after her. Harry made a move to leave but just as he did Professor McGonagall came in so he sat back down not to happy though about leaving Draco to look for Hermione.

Draco ran out of the classroom just in time to see Hermione run down the corridor. He ran for a while then he realized that she had run back up to her dormitory. He walked up slowly and opened the door to their room and he looked around for her but she wasn't there. He listened and then he heard someone crying in the bathroom.

"Hermione?" said Draco tapping on the door.

"G-gg-go away I'm fine" she said and then started crying again.

"No I don't think you are ok" said Draco turning the doorknob. He walked in and saw her sitting down on the floor with her face in her hands she looked up as she heard him come in.

"Hermione don't worry about them they don't mean what they say it just comes out it's like they have a disease" said Draco laughing then Hermione chuckled and looked up at him and smiled.

'Did she just smile at me? Draco thought to himself. Hermione got up dried and dried her eyes.

"Do you think we should go back to class?" said Hermione looking worried

"No it's too late now we have missed most of the lesson" said Draco.

"Thanks for being so understanding" said Hermione hugging him.

'What!! She's hugging me' thought Draco to himself again 'this is twisted well she is upset maybe you should just hug here back you know you want to' said the voice in his head it was really starting to annoy him either way he hugged Hermione and they sat up in their room talking for a few hours then they headed down to D.A.D.A.

"I wonder who the new teacher is?" said Hermione looking at Draco.

"Well Dumbledore didn't introduce any new teachers did he" said Draco thinking to himself.

"Maybe he couldn't get anyone" said Hermione hopefully.

"Well I will be happy as long as they are not from the ministry" said Draco frowning.

"Why? I thought you go along with Professor Umbridge" said Hermione looking at Draco.

"Well I kind of did but she was really weird and she smelled funny" said Draco laughing. They got to the classroom and went in not that many people had turned up yet but Harry and Ron were staring at the door waiting for Hermione to come in when they spotted her they looked anxiously to see whether she was still angry with them. Hermione looked at Draco and he knew she didn't want to sit with them so he steered her over to a table on the other side of the room and they both sat down Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at Hermione and Draco they were speechless.

"Are you guys ever going to be friends again" said Draco looking at Ron and Harry he didn't know why but he didn't really like making them sad.

"Oh yes of course I will I just have to make sure they know that they have done something wrong and then they will come and apologize and then we will be friends again I do it all the time" said Hermione grinning evilly.

"You know what Hermione you are evil" said Draco smiling at her.

"I know I am" said Hermione smiling back.

"How do you know they will come and apologize?" said Draco.

"Because they always do if their homework piles up they make friends with me again so they can get me to help them" said Hermione frowning.

"That doesn't sound like a fair system" said Draco also frowning.

"No actually it doesn't but I do it anyway" said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because I can't sit there and watch them write stuff in their books like Verteria is covered in rocks" said Hermione laughing.

"Rocks?" said Draco looking at her as if she couldn't be serious.

"Yep they are lost without me" said Hermione.

"Obviously do they ever do their own homework?" Draco asked while watching Harry and Ron have a sword fight with their wands.

"Well they do Divination by themselves only because I think that is a load of rubbish" said Hermione.

"Really you don't like it?" asked Draco taking his eyes off Harry and Ron.

"Nope it is almost as bad as the homework they make up" said Hermione laughing and pointing at Harry and Ron. Just as Hermione stopped laughing the door in front of them opened there he was their new defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Hello everyone! My name is Chris Marino" said the tall brown haired man standing in front of them.

"And I will be your new defence against the dark arts teacher" he continued.

"Now I don't know much about where you are in your studies but Dumbledore has told me to ask Miss Granger" he said looking up from the paper he was reading.

Hermione blushed as everyone stared at her including Mr. Marino.

"Well we have covered Redcaps, Hinkypunks, Boggarts, and Werewolves Oh and most of us have learnt about Dementors" said Hermione looking around the classroom as people shook their heads.

"Thank-you Miss Granger" he said smiling at her. "I also see that I have the pleasure in teaching some very famous people well famous people where I come from" he said looking down at the roll.

A lot of people looked at Harry but Harry heard him say some very famous people 'some'.

"Let's see where these people are" he turned and faced Harry "of course we have Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly" he said looking at Ron who went scarlet. "Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom" he said looking past Hermione and his eyes fell on Neville whose mouth was wide open.

"Yes Mr.Longbottom you are very popular where I come from" he said looking at the expression on Neville's face.

"Ok well let's get on with the lesson shall we" he said.

"Well I don't have anything planned so we can just practice the stunning spell on these pillows" he said smiling at the pillows.

"Just remember these here are evil pillows" he said in a fake scared voice and everyone laughed.

They all spent the next half hour stunning pillows and sending them flying across the room.

"Well that was an interesting lesson" said Draco as they walked out of the classroom.

"Yes very I wonder where he is from because it must be a weird place to consider me and Ron famous" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Well that was the last lesson for the day the first lesson for us but the last lesson for the day, funny" said Draco.

"Don't you have quidditch practice?" said Hermione looking at Draco.

"Oh crap I totally forgot" said Draco smacking himself on the forehead.

"Do you want to come and watch?" he said turning to face Hermione.

"Well ok…… But this is just a team practice isn't it?" said Hermione staring at him.

"Well um yes and no our team is practicing but it is a competition between Slytherin and Gryffindor" mumbled Draco.

"Well I have a lot of homework to do" said Hermione turning to leave but he pulled her back.

"Hermione you finished all your homework last night and we didn't get any from the only class we went to" sad Draco smiling.

"Oh damn it I thought you would fall for that" said Hermione also smiling.

"Come on who cares if they are there" said Draco pulling her down to the quidditch stadium.

"Don't you need to get your things" said Hermione trying to stop him.

"No I left them down in the changing rooms a few days ago" said Draco.

They got down to the quidditch stadium and everyone else was already there.

"Oh hurry up Draco" Yelled a blonde headed boy.

"Coming" Draco called back.

"I'll just sit over here" said Hermione pointing to the side seats.

"OK" said Draco walking into the changing rooms.

The game went for about thirty five minutes before Gryffindor won. The slytherin's didn't take it too badly the captains even shaking each others hands!

Hermione just sat there with her mouth open then Draco came over and explained "The two teams are trying to get along this year" said Draco.

"But Why?" said Hermione "Not that it isn't a great thing but everyone in these two houses hate each other" said Hermione still staring at the teams that were now talking nicely to each other.

"Well someone told the slytherin's to be nice to the Griffindors and the Griffindors thought it was a set up but they are ok with it now" said Draco smiling.

"But how could someone make the Slytherin's like the Griffindors?" said Hermione blankly.

"Well I told them that I would curse them if they didn't be nice and now they don't have a problem someone from our house even asked Pavarti Patil to the dance and she said yes" said Draco.

"Why did you do that?" said Hermione stunned.

"Because you said you just wished our two houses could get along and now they do" he said happily.

"Oh thank you soo much" said Hermione hugging Draco.

"That's ok" he said.

"Well I have to get changed I will be back soon" he said walking back into the changing rooms.

"Hermione?" said a voice behind her.

It was Harry who was accompanied by Ron.

"Yes" she said.

"We are sorry can you forgive us?" said Ron hopefully.

"Why is your homework pile really high this year?" she said.

"No we have finished our homework" said Harry proudly.

"Then what are you apologizing for you don't need me to do your homework" said Hermione.

"We don't want to be your friend just because you do our homework it's because you are part of the group" said Ron.

"You mean it" said Hermione almost crying.

"Of course you are!" said Harry. Hermione jumped up and hugged them.

"Err...my...nee" said Ron struggling.

"Oh sorry" she said letting them go.

"Hey you guys have to make an effort to be nice to Draco ok" said Hermione.

"Well ok but he had to be nice to" said Harry before Ron could say anything.

"Thank you" she said beaming at them. Just as they finished talking Draco walked out.

"Oh are you guy's friends yet" he said.

"Yes" replied Hermione.

"Draco they are going to try to be nice to you ok can you do the same" said Hermione whispering in Draco's ear.

"Yes" he whispered back in her ear.

She smiled.

"So do you guys want to head to dinner?" said Hermione.

"Yes we haven't eaten all day" said Draco.

"Yeh we haven't either" said Ron.

"What why not?" said Hermione.

"Well because we were too worried about you that we forgot about lunch and breakfast" said Harry.

"You were worried about me!" said Hermione.

"Yeh of course we were" said Ron looking at her as if he thought she was mental. With that they all headed off to the great hall.


	6. The Ball and What If

Hey everyone I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you can forgive me!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that was made up by J.K Rowling

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back from the great hall at about 7:30pm they were all laughing because Draco was sitting with them and everyone's faces were blank and they just kept staring even Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were staring Dumbledore however just sat there and occasionally smiled at them. As they were heading back to Hermione and Draco's dormitory to talk they were stopped by an irritating voice.

"Hey Draco!" the voice said. They all turned around only to see Pansy Parkinson staring back at them.

"What do you want?" said Draco.

"I just wanted to know when you are going to stop spending time with the mental people and the mud…" said Pansy but she was cut off by Draco.

"Finish that word Pansy and you will wish you had never been born" said Draco his voice rising slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Pansy her voice also rising.

"It means you listen to me and go away OR you stay here and wait for me to get really angry" said Draco staring her in the eye.

"You don't scare me Draco" said Pansy but everyone else knew she was scared.

"Oh we both know you are scared Pansy you have seen my dark side once before do you really want to see it again?" said Draco stepping forward.

Pansy shrieked and shook her head and ran away.

"Dark side" said Hermione disbelievingly.

"Oh Yeh you don't want to get me started" said Draco pretending to be evil.

"Well anyway thanks for sticking up for me" said Hermione.

"Anytime" said Draco smiling. They all walked back to Hermione's room and played exploding snap for a couple of hours then they sat there and talked. At about 1:30am they all fell asleep in different places around the room.

The next few days went by very quickly nothing much really happened Hermione finally decided which guy she was taking to the dance his name was Daniel Turner. Draco was going with a snooty Slytherin girl called Parisa. The day of the ball was getting closer it was now Thursday and the ball was on Saturday night. Hermione and Draco were in charge of the decorations and music for the dance. Hermione chose multi colored streamers and balloons. Since the dance was like any normal school dance they had a CD player and Draco choose a lot of different Muggle songs stuff like Anastasia, Justin Timberlake and a few more. Hermione was now getting all worked up about what she was going to wear; she now came up regularly with different out fits in her hands and asking for opinions. After a couple of hours she finally made up her mind she was going to wear jeans, a pink halter neck top, hoop earrings and her hair in loose curls. Harry and Ron didn't take that long to decide what they were going to wear they both decided on jeans. Ron was going to wear a Blue top that said Take Me Drunk I'm Home which he thought was very entertaining. Harry however was going to wear a white shirt and a leather jacket he was going for a biker look.

Friday went really fast and it was now the day of the ball there were soo many girls running around asking for hair brushes clips and lots of other things the guys however just sat back and relaxed the ball wasn't as big a deal to them. It was 4 hours till the ball and Hermione had just left to go get ready.

"Why the bloody hell does she have to get ready now?" said Ron looking at Harry.

"I don't know remember she was just like this when we had the Yule Ball" replied Harry. When there was 2 hours till the ball Harry and Ron decided that they should start getting ready. They got back to there common room only to see a heap of girls screaming and running around the place looking for misplaced items. Harry and Ron pushed their way up to their dormitory.

"My god the girls have gone bonkers" said Ron as they finally reached the boys dormitory. As they walked in they noticed that not many of the other guys were fretting either they were all sitting down and reading.

"Oh so you guys got through did you?" said Neville looking up.

"Yeh what the hell is wrong with them?" said Harry sitting down.

"I don't really know much except that about ten of them forgot the time and now they can't get anything right they actually came in here looking for their make-up" said Neville.

"Well we'd better start getting ready we don't want to be late or the girls will be very angry" said Ron walking over to his trunk and rummaging through it. It only took them about twenty minutes to get ready and they headed down to see if the girls had settled down. But as they headed down they heard quite they peered around the corner but no one was there.

"They must be in their rooms" said Seamus. So they all sat down and talked for a while.

It seemed as though they were talking for only two seconds before they could hear the pitter pattering of all the girls' feet.

"OK ready everyone" Seamus said standing.

"Yep" Ron said also standing up. Within ten seconds all the Gryffindor girls were running around the common room whispering to their friends excitedly. Harry was looking around to see where Hermione had got to. He scanned the room and then noticed a stunningly pretty girl walking towards him. It was Hermione! Harry was in awe he had never seen her like this before the last time she had looked close to what she did at he moment was at the Yule ball when they were in grade four.

"Hermione you look amazing" Harry said. Ron turned around at the mention of her name but he couldn't see her.

"Harry aren't you going to introduce me to your-HERMIONE?" Ron said finally realizing who she was.

"Y-y-You look g...ggreat"He said stuttering.

"Thanks you guys look awesome to" she said happily.

"Wait why are you here?" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said weirdly.

"No not that I mean why aren't you in your common room?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Oh I just came from there" she said simply.

"Oh ok so where are you meeting Daniel?" Ron said looking around.

"At the Grand staircase" she said almost happily.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry said spotting the look on her face.

"Nothing" she said trying to cover her look with a fake smile.

"Well shall we get going" Ron said not knowing what they were talking about.

"Yeah ok" Harry said still looking at Hermione.

"I'm ok Harry really" Hermione assured him. Harry did not pursue the matter any further and decided just to forget about it. They headed out the portrait hole and proceeded to the grand staircase.

They arrived at the bottom of the Grad staircase and were greeted by their dates Harry could not stop staring at Meaghan she looked HOT she was wearing her long honey brown hair down she had a loose black halter neck top and faded blue jeans with holes in them with long black boots they were like a matching couple.

"You look beautiful" Harry said smiling

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" she said happily kissing Harry. Ron walked up to Olivia and his mouth literally almost fell to the floor Olivia was wearing a pink mini skirt, a purple top, platform heels and her blonde hair was back in a clip with little curly bits at the back

"Wow I mean wow" Ron said staring at her.

"Aw you're so sweet" Olivia said obviously getting the point of his words. Hermione made her way towards Daniel on her way she walked past Draco who smiled at her she smiled back then he stopped smiling as his date continued to talk. Hermione was now standing in front of Daniel in her words he didn't look too bad he was wearing cream cargo pants and a light blue top and loose sneakers.

"You look great Hermione" he said surveying her.

"You look great to" she said again putting on a fake smile.

"Shall we go in now" Harry said linking arms with Meaghan.

"We shall" she said laughing. They all entered the great hall it was set out like a high school prom. They all headed out to the dance floor and began to dance to 'lose yourself'. After the song had finished they all returned to the tables for dinner. They served burgers, chips and coke. As they were eating Hermione wasn't really paying any attention to her date she felt guilty but she couldn't stop staring at Draco and he kept staring at her she smiled at him and he returned the smile Hermione felt warm inside his smile melted her she just wanted to be with him.

'My god I can't believe I am sitting here thinking about Draco Malfoy I guys who tortured me for five years ok I'll think about something else ok umm Daniels top very nice Daniels face not as nice as Draco's' Hermione thought to herself.

"Damn it" Hermione said aloud.

"What?" Daniel said staring at her.

"Oh umm I forgot something I'll be back" she said rushing out of the Great hall.

Draco looked up from Parisa and saw Hermione running out of the great hall.

"Parisa I got to go" Draco said.

"Why?" Parisa asked.

"Um I need to go do something" he said.

"Well ok but hurry up" Parisa said.

"I will" Draco said running out after Hermione.

Hermione ran out into the grounds and sat down at eh nearest bench.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Hermione said to herself.

"Ok just sit here for a while and go back in" she said and she continued to talk to herself.

Draco saw Hermione run out into the grounds so he followed he crept out of the door and saw her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

"Hermione" He said walking closer.

"What? Oh it's you leave me alone" she said turning away.

"Did I do something?" he said bowing his head.

"NO! It wasn't you" she said turning back to him.

He sat down next to her and looked deep into her brown eyes. Hermione looked up and she saw icy blue eyes staring into hers.

"Hermione will you tell me what's wrong?" Draco said hopefully.

"You don't want to know" she said.

"Yes I do" he said.

"Well it's ah umm I think I like you and I don't' want to because that would never work out and Harry and Ron would kill me and you don't' even like m-" She stared rambling but was interrupted when Draco kissed her.

She felt like she was in heaven. They broke apart and just looked into each others eyes for a moment. Hermione was the first to speak "I-I think we should go back in and tell our dates" she said getting up she didn't feel right.

"Yeah and I better get a head start before Ron and Harry come after me" he said jokingly.

"Don't worry I'll deal with them" she said as they walked back to the Great hall.

They walked through the doors and decided they should split up and tell their friends and their dates. Hermione looked over at Draco as he was telling his date she didn't take it very well "WHAT!" she yelled. "You're dumping me for the mudblood!" Parisa said angrily. "Yes" he said simply. Parisa stared at him thinking that he was joking but when she realized he wasn't she stormed off. Hermione was looking around for Daniel but she couldn't find him. She went over and asked Harry.

"I think he went in there" he said pointing to a door.

"Thanks" Hermione said walking over to the door and opening it.

Hermione gasped in surprise she had just walked in on Daniel kissing another girl from Ravenclaw. He looked up and saw her leaving and to his surprise she didn't look to sad she was actually skipping with joy so he got up and closed the door. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron who were waiting at the tables talking about something. Hermione approached carefully

"Harry…Ron" Hermione said as they looked up at her.

"Hey Hermione umm Where's Daniel?" Harry said looking around.

"Oh umm I found him with another girl so I don't' think it s going to work out" she said simply.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Ron said standing up.

"Yeh I'm fine I hooked up with someone else anyway" she said half smiling

. "Who is it?" Harry said also rising from the table.

"It's Draco Malfoy" Hermione said quickly and backed away hoping they didn't get what she had just said.

"What!" they both yelled causing everyone in the hall to look at them.

"Oh Sorry" Ron said blushing while helping Harry push Hermione out of the Great hall.

"What do you mean you and Draco hooked up" Harry said angrily once they were out of the hall.

"I mean I am going out with him" Hermione said equally as angry.

"Hermione brain check you are talking about Malfoy a guy who teased you for five years a guy who you once got pleasure from punching" Ron said frowning.

"I know I know but it's different now he's different" she said hoping they would understand.

"Hermione his father s a death eater he tried to kill us all" Harry said.

"But he is not like his father" Hermione said.

"How do you know that" Ron said raising his eyebrow.

"I just know okay" Hermione said, she knew they were trying to change her mind and they were beginning to.

"I have to go and sort some stuff out" Hermione said walking back to the dance.

She looked around and spotted Draco she kept to the opposite side of the room. 'What if he is just playing' she thought to herself. 'No he wouldn't do that' said another voice in her head. Another song started as Draco got up and spotted Hermione looking at him from the other side of the room she didn't look happy this worried him so he walked towards her. Hermione was listening to the song that was playing…

I don't have the time to take it slow

Count down to three and here we go

I can tell how you feel I know where you lye

Can't mess with the groove of trick the vibe

Hermione thought this song was trying to say something to her so she kept listening…

Don't be afraid baby don't be shy

Cause I can see what you want shinning in your eyes

And I can feel the heat that you're trying to hide.

But that's the part of you that I want inside

Hermione knew there was some kind of hidden meaning in this song and she was just starting to get it she looked in front of her he was getting closer...

It's alright I know where to start

Let me guide you through, through the hardest part

It's alright touch me in the dark

Bring me closer to the hardest part

Just when that a passion is lurking

What I want and you ah want the same

He was getting really close her heart was pounding…

Don't have to pretend that this is real love

Just do what I say and that's enough

Don't you be afraid baby don't be shy

Cause I can see what you want shinning in your eyes

And I can feel the heat that you're trying to hide.

But that's the part of you that I want inside

He was in front of her and he was leaning in Hermione thought for a second and then also leaned in there lips were about to touch then...Fireworks were going off in her head she was so happy they broke apart and continued to dance for the rest of the night as a couple…or are they?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that was alright I tried to make it longer please R&R It really helps to know if anyone is reading! I can take some hints and stuff but please no flames! Thank you 

MEL


	7. Decisions and the Accident

Okay here is the next chapter I hope you like it…..And thanks Jessica-McConell for being a faithful reader!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything that was made up by J.K Rowling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke the next day and it took her a while to remember the events that took place the previous night.

'Oh my god' she thought to herself 'I kissed Draco Malfoy…what are Ron and Harry going to say' Hermione was getting nervous 'They don't have to know it's not like we are a couple it was a couple of kisses… What if he thinks we are going out oh no!'

Hermione pulled back the hangers on her bed and ran into the bathroom to get changed.

She closed the door behind her turned around and there he was sitting in the bath tub smiling at her "Hey gorgeous" he said still smiling.

"Oh no" Hermione whispered and ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She ran out of the common room she had to find Harry and Ron she had to tell them. Harry and Ron were sitting in their common room playing chess as Hermione walked in they stopped and gave her an evil glare. Hermione felt her eyes watering her only friends that she could talk to about this and they hated her. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes he had seen that look a hundred times she was upset about something.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry said walking over to her.

"Is it Malfoy did he do something?" Harry said angrily and Ron rose looking astounded.

"Not exactly" Hermione said and she went into the whole story about there friendship meaning more than a guy.

"Hermione if you like the guy then go out with him" Harry said covering Ron's mouth to stop him saying something he would regret.

"What! I don't want to go out with Draco" Hermione said but she never really considered it.

"Why not…I thought you liked him" Ron said as Harry lowered his hand.

"Well after the talk I had with you guys I have been thinking that he is going to try and kill me in my sleep" Hermione sad glaring at them as they put shameful looks on.

"Well if you don't like him that way then you are going to have to tell him and if you do then we will still be your friends but it might take longer to stop calling Malfoy a git" Harry said and Ron reluctantly agreed.

"Well I will go talk to him but I don't know what I want to say" Hermione said.

"Just say whatever is in your heart" Ron said hoping Malfoy wasn't in it.

Hermione walked back to her common room thinking of what she was going to say to Draco she didn't really want to start a relationship and she wasn't even sure if she liked him. She walked up to the portrait and said 'Butter beer' the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in. She walked up to her dormitory and found Draco sitting on his bed reading. He looked up and noticed her at the doorway he smiled.

"Hey Hermione" he said getting off his bed and putting the book down. He was getting closer to her still smiling.

"Draco we have to talk" Hermione said and the smile faded from his face.

"About what?" he asked.

"About last night" she said.

"What about last night" he said.

"Well I just wanted you to know that us kissing didn't mean anything" she said.

"What!" he said outraged.

"I said it didn't mean anything" she said in a calming voice.

"What do you mean? Do you just go kissing guys every night?" he asked.

"No I just don't want to be in a relationship right now" she said Hermione was beginning to feel bad because the more this conversation went on the more she was hurting him.

"Do you like me or not?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know" Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione it's an easy question just say what's in your heart" Draco said looking into her large brown eyes.

Hermione thought for a second 'Ok just say you like him come on!' "I don't" she said.

"What?" Draco asked sadly.

'Why did you say that for? You know you like him!' "I don't like you" Hermione said firmly.

Hermione felt so bad when she saw the look on his face 'Oh great now you've blown it look at his face it's all your fault you had to say that you couldn't listen to the voice in your head but Nooo'.

"OK I have to go finish my homework" he said bowing his head and rushing out the door.

Hermione sat on her bed she couldn't believe she just said that she really did like him at least she thought she did. After a while she got up and decided to go find Harry and Ron and tell them what had happened she could picture it now Harry patting her on the back telling her it's ok and it's for the best and then Ron next to them jumping up and down cheering Hermione smiled as a mental image of Ron in a cheerleading outfit flashed through her mind.

Hermione found Harry and Ron n the great hall she pulled them outside into the grounds and told them she needed to talk to them.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said frowning at her as she stopped walking and sat down. She put her head in her hands and a few tears silently rolled down her face.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry said sitting next to Hermione and putting his arm around her.

"I told him" she croaked. "You told who?" Ron asked.

"Draco I told him it didn't mean anything and I don't like him" Hermione began to cry.

"It's okay Hermione it's how you felt right" Harry said patting her on the back.

Hermione looked up it was just like she pictured it Harry comforting her and Ron was jumping up and down silently say 'oh yeah oh yeah' Hermione scowled at him and he stopped.

"I don't know really at the time my head was telling me to tell him that I liked him but I didn't say anything" Hermione said putting her hands back over her face.

"It will be alright" to Hermione's surprise Ron had said this he was now kneeling in front of Hermione.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"I just know" he said smiling.

"But I share a room with him" Hermione said.

"So?" Harry said not seeing the point.

"Well it's just the fact of sharing a room with someone I blew off it will be really awkward he probably won't even talk to me" Hermione said sadly.

"Well just give it a couple of weeks he'll get over it" Harry assured her.

"I don't know you guys didn't see him he looked so hurt" Hermione said this made her feel really guilty.

"Well tonight just stay in our common room really late we can talk and stuff then when you head off to bed he will be asleep no confrontation" Ron said.

"That's actually a smart idea" Harry said.

"Well ok but I can't do that every night" Hermione said.

"No you can't but at least you can avoid him for a while and let him cool off" Harry said and Ron agreed. So that night Hermione stayed in the Gryffindor common room until 11:00pm and then she headed back to her dormitory with her luck he was asleep.

The next few weeks had been normal except for Draco avoiding her every single day he wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore. Hermione had stopped staying in Harry and Ron's common room at night and explained to them that Draco and her don't even talk and she would be fine. The Christmas holidays were getting closer and Hermione was excited Ron wasn't going any where for holiday's he had decided to stay with Harry. Hermione had all her stuff packed as she was leaving on the train the next day.

"Hermione why are you so happy? We aren't that bad are we?" Ron asked watching Hermione zip up her suitcase.

"No! You guys are great it's just that I get the whole Christmas break away from Draco" Hermione said.

"Oh is that why?" Harry said happily.

"So where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Oh it's not that far from here actually it's somewhere in London I'm visiting some relatives" Hermione said gladly.

"Hermione where bout's in London" Harry asked.

"Umm I don't know really but it's really close to the leaky cauldron and I get to go shopping!" Hermione said brightly but Harry's face fell.

"Oh no Hermione" Harry bit his lip.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's just that I heard Draco talking with his friends today and he said he was staying in the leaky cauldron and wandering about the Muggle streets" Harry said.

Hermione sat down "great now I have to look out for him every where I go" Hermione said frowning.

"Well I'm sure you will have a great time either way" Ron said cheerfully.

"Yeah well on the bright side I will get some alone time" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh well I am going off shopping by myself" Hermione sad happily her mood was changing.

"Well we'd better go now" Harry said checking his watch.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well I promised Hagrid we would come and visit him today we haven't seen him much this year" Harry said getting off Hermione's bed.

"Ok let's go then" Ron said also getting up.

"Ready when you are" Hermione said grabbing her coat.

They were talking for about two hours with hagrid about all the new things they'd been doing and he gave them an update on how Buckbeak was doing.

"He misses Sirius I spect he hasn't been eatin or anythin" Hagrid said sadly Harry looked down at the mention of his godfather's name. They left at about 6 o'clock and headed back to the castle for dinner.

Hermione awoke early the next day. She got up and began to get ready. She picked out a shoulder cut pink top and 34 denim jeans. After Hermione had finished getting ready she double checked her suitcase again to see if she missed anything. Then she headed down to the great hall for breakfast. She walked down and sat with Harry and Ron who were already there.

"Hey Hermione all excited for your trip" Harry said.

"Yeah I'm sure you will have heaps of fun" Ron said smiling.

"Well I'm happy to get away from books and stuff but I'm not excited" Hermione said.

"Besides I have to stay with my aunt, who I like it's just my two cousins they drive me crazy and I can't go out shopping with them because their boys" Hermione sad dully.

"But at least you can go shopping" Ron said.

"Will your parents be there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but they will only be there for the last two days so I have got five alone with my cousins" Hermione said gloomily.

"I'm sure it will be fine" Harry said.

"How old are your cousins because if they are younger than you it's in their nature to be annoying" Ron said wisely.

"No they are not younger their older by two years" she said.

"Do they know you're a witch" Harry asked.

"Well sort of my aunt's told them and I've told them but they always seem to forget" Hermione said thinking to herself.

"I wonder why that is" Hermione said still thinking.

"Maybe they have brain problems" Hermione said.

"Well if that's the case we can just send them to Ron's doctor he has helped him so much" Harry said jokingly.

"Hey... I don't even see him anymore" Ron said making Hermione and Harry roar with laughter.

"You saw a doctor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes only for awhile mum sent me there because I was acting weird one day it's the same doctor she sent Fred and George to but hey stopped going because the doctor said there is nothing wrong with them it's like in their nature or something like that" Ron said.

"Right Ron you were only acting weird one day uh-ha we believe you" Hermione said grinning.

"What! It's true" said Ron outraged but also laughing.

"Yeah sure" Harry said.

"Let's just finish breakfast" Ron said trying to change the subject.

Hermione grabbed her luggage and put it into the carriage. Then she turned to face Harry and Ron

"Well I'll see you guys soon" she said hugging them both.

"Ok have a safe trip" Harry said.

"Yeah and have fun" Ron said.

"I will don't worry" Hermione said hopping into her carriage. Hermione waved goodbye as her carriage drove out of site. Harry and Ron went back to the castle to find their girlfriends. They walked into the common room and found Olivia and Meaghan talking. They stopped as soon as they noticed Harry and Ron coming towards them.

"Oh hi Harry hi Ron" Meaghan said as she walked over to Harry and kissed him.

"Hi Ron" Olivia said also walking toward her boyfriend and kissing him.

"What have you two been up to?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Meaghan said smiling.

"We were just discussing something that happened today" Olivia said also smiling.

"What happened today?" Ron asked.

"Well we were out in the grounds when Malfoy came over and started talking to us" Meaghan said.

"What he actually talked to you" Ron said getting a bit angry.

"Yes well anyway half way through the conversation he turned to Meaghan and asked her out!" Olivia said.

"HE WHAT!" Harry said outraged.

'Now Harry don't get angry" Meaghan said.

"How can I not get angry? He actually asked you out I thought he liked Hermione" Harry said.

"Well if it helps I think he was doing it to get back at Hermione" Olivia said and Ron frowned.

"Well what did you say" Harry asked.

"Well we didn't actually say anything we just stood there for a while staring at him then we realized he wasn't joking and we just laughed and he walked away" Meaghan said.

"Oh ok then as long as you didn't think about it" Harry said gloomily.

"Oh Harry stop being a baby you know you're the only one I love" Meaghan said hugging him.

"Yeah I know" Harry said hugging her.

"Well we are going to walk around for a while ok" Olivia said walking out of the common room with Ron at her side.

"So Harry do you want to play chess I bet you I can beat you" Meaghan said.

"In your dreams but ok" Harry said as she began to set up the board.

Hermione was walking around London looking in all kinds of shops she was having so much fun as she didn't have any work to do and no people to disturb her other than the one and only Draco Malfoy. Hermione had realized twenty minutes ago that he was following her and now he was just getting on her nerves. Hermione had, had it with him she turned around and he stopped dead in his tracks realizing that she had noticed him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked him.

"Nothing I'm shopping" he said casually.

"In a girls shop?" she said pointing at the sign behind him which said 'Everything for every girl!'

"Well as a matter of fact I am shopping for a girl" he said coolly with a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh really" Hermione said with out a care in the world.

"Yes I am" he said going over to Hermione and lifting up her arm and inspecting it

"I really like this girl what do you think" he said laughing.

"Right" Hermione said taking her arm back and walking away.

"What didn't you get it I'm shopping for a girl… you know looking for one" he said catching up to her.

"Yes I go it but I just wish you would shop for one somewhere else" she said running down the path.

Draco stood there watching her run away he didn't get it why didn't she like him? He watched her get further and further away. Hermione ran across the street at the same time a car was racing up it and before she knew it BAM! She was pushed ten feet away and knocked unconscious.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed running towards her.

He bent down to check her pulse she was still alive but only just. He looked at her she had been hurt bad there were cuts all over her face and there was blood dribbling from her mouth she had multiple cuts and bruises up and down her legs and she was barely breathing. People were starting to crowd around worrying about the girl who had just been hit. Draco picked her up and raced her around the corner where there were no people he then quickly apparated to the hospital he had to save her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh evil cliffy…Well I'm going to leave it there until I get some more readers! There is no point in updating if no one is reading it…Well anyway until then BYE!!!

Please R&R

MEL


	8. Cheating and Will She Live

Ok I couldn't leave you all hanging with that evil cliffy! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter! But I can promise you that my next chapter will not be posted until I get some more readers! So please if you are reading my story please just review it you don't have to write much just as long as I know that you are reading it! Thanks

Disclaimer- I don't own anything (It sucks doesn't it)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the Gryffindor tower alone when Meaghan went to her common room he heard someone open the door to the common room and assumed it was Ron Harry got up and looked around it was Olivia she was alone. Olivia walked into the dimly lighted room towards Harry she looked upset.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Harry asked motioning her to sit next to him.

"Oh it's nothing" she said sitting next to him.

"No really what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Well it's just that I like this guy but he doesn't know and now I'm mixed up in my feelings because I'm going out with Ron but I still like this other guy and I don't know who I like more and it gets worse they other guy is already seeing someone and I am friends with that girl and I don't want to hurt her but I think I really need to tell him" Olivia said looking down.

"Well I think you should tell him how you feel if you really truly like him but if he doesn't feel the same way then just leave it once you have told him you can decided what you want to do there are only three choices keep going out with Ron or go out with this other guy or you can just leave them both but you really should tell both of them how you feel" Harry said patting her on the back.

"Ok then I will… Harry it's you I like you" Olivia said standing up.

"What" Harry said also standing up and backing away.

Olivia walked over to him "Come on Harry Ron will never find out" she said coming closer to him.

"I can't he's my best friend and besides I don't fell that way about you" Harry said.

"Well I think I can change your mind" Olivia said pulling Harry into a kiss.

Just then the door burst open

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Ron yelled running back out the door.

Harry pushed Olivia off of him and ran after him.

"Ron! Ron! Wait a second" Harry said grabbing his shirt and stopping him.

"Why should I?" Ron said. Harry was just about to answer him when Ron said something

"While you were making out with my girlfriend I was coming to tell you…Hermione's in hospital… she was hit by a car" Ron said with a tear streaming down his face.

Harry stared into thin air for a while then he spoke

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She's hurt pretty bad she's been unconscious for about 7 hours Dumbledore wants us in his office so we can go see her" Ron said turning around and walking off.

Harry and Ron entered Dumbledore's office shortly after he was waiting by his fie place.

"Ah Harry Ron let's go" Dumbledore said grabbing some floo powder and hopping in the fire place he was gone within two seconds Harry and Ron followed him.

They arrived in the hospital and found Hermione's room straight away. There was little light in her room as it was getting dark but Harry could see a nurse by her bed. "Hello Dumbledore" the nurse said walking over to them.

"Is she alright Lydia?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I won't lie to you it's not looking good there is only a small chance she will even wake up the longer she is asleep the less likely it is but it could've been worse if the young man hadn't of brought her in when he did" she said.

"Who bought her in?" Ron asked.

"I don't recall his name but he should be back any minute he has rarely left her side since she got here" Lydia said looking at Ron.

"Well I must be off now Dumbledore if you have a moment Mr. Gregory would like to speak with you" she said walking away.

"Ah yes well I will be back shortly" he said leaving. Harry and Ron didn't speak to each other they just sat there looking at Hermione.

Harry was about to say something to Ron but someone walked in.

"Is she awake yet?" the person asked. Harry looked at the dark figure the voice sounded familiar but he didn't know who it was. Harry and Ron rose to see who it was. The figure walked closer into the light it was Draco.

"What do you want?" Ron said angrily.

"I just asked you" he said.

"No she isn't" Harry said sitting back down.

"Wait a minute how did you know that there was anything wrong with her?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I'm the one who brought her here" Draco said.

"Yeah you're probably the one who hit her to" Ron said.

"I would never do that!" he said angrily.

"You should be thanking me Weasly if I hadn't of taken her here she would have no hope" Draco spat at Ron.

Then Harry interrupted "did you see who hit her?" he asked.

"No actually I didn't I saw the car but then it just disappeared" Draco said sitting down.

"Why would they disappear if it was an accident?" Ron asked.

"Well Weasly obviously it was no accident someone meant to hit her but the question is who was it?" Draco said and they all started to think.

"Well I think most of us already have an idea who it was or is it just me?" Harry said.

"Well if you are thinking voldemort then it's not just you?" Draco said.

"Well I'm going back to Hogwarts to tell everyone what's happened" Ron said leaving the room.

"I'm going to go to I need to talk to Ron, tell us if she wakes up" Harry said getting up and leaving as well.

Harry ran out the door and caught up with Ron.

"I need to talk to you" Harry said.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you" Ron said still walking.

"Ron you are my best friend I would never do anything like that to you" Harry assured him.

"Well funnily enough you just did" Ron said his voice rising with every word he spoke.

"I didn't do anything it was her!" Harry said loudly.

"Oh yeah right it was her" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Ron I don't even like her you know that and even if I did I wouldn't kiss her behind your back because friends don't do that to one another" Harry said.

"Just stay away from me Harry I will figure this out on my own" Ron said running down the corridor leaving Harry standing there alone.

Draco decided to stay with Hermione the whole night in hope that she might reawaken during the night. He spent hours just staring at her hoping to see any sign of movement but so far there was none. After a while he got up to get some coffee. Two minutes later Hermione's eyes slowly began to open. She looked around no one was there she heard some voices out in the corridor but none were familiar. She took a second to remember what happened. Images flashed through her mind the car hitting her, Draco yelling, the car vanishing as she was knocked unconscious then waking up here.

"Hermione your awake!" a voice said. Hermione looked over it was Draco he ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I think so" she said. She tried to sit up but collapsed down screaming in agony.

"I'll get a nurse" Draco said running out of the room. He returned seconds later with a nurse at his side.

"Ah Miss Granger your awake" the nurse said walking over to her and checking her pulse.

"Do you feel any pain" the nurse asked.

"Only when I try to get up" Hermione said.

"Yes well you have several broken ribs. A fractured ankle and collar bone" the nurse said checking her report.

"Now your ribs are almost completely repaired along with you ankle you will still feel pain after they are fixed but that should be gone in a few days your collar bone however is a more delicate procedure but you should be alright to go in the morning" the nurse said.

"Good" Hermione said.

"Well I better be off I have many more patients to check on" she said leaving the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I'll be fine" Hermione replied irritably. Draco bowed his head

"Ok then I'll go" he said.

Hermione didn't want him to go.

"You don't have to go" she said "I'd rather you'd stay" she said and he turned and sat down.

"Thanks by the way for saving me" she said.

"That's ok" he said "it's not like I was just going to leave you there… but that was probably the most scared I've ever been in my life" Draco said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I thought I'd lost you I felt this horrible hole inside me when they said you might not wake up" he said.

Hermione felt like crying he cared about her so much and all she'd ever done was ignored him she felt very close to him like a friend she hadn't seen in ages. Hermione sat up she felt indescribable pain but she didn't care she leaned in and passionately kissed Draco he was stunned. After a while Hermione's muscles were getting tired of supporting her, she collapsed back into the bed and scrunched up her face trying to forget about the pain.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked leaning over her. She opened her eyes and looked into the icy blue ones staring down at her. This comforted her.

"I'm fine" Hermione said smiling.

"That just hurt a bit" she said. "But the pain was worth it" she said smiling and Draco smiled back at her.

After a while Hermione fell asleep again and Draco left the room and went to get Harry and Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know that was really short but I have more all I need is some readers! PLEASE R&R

MEL


	9. Finding out and Returning to Hogwarts

Ok now I can finally post! I'm sorry that it took so long but I really do need more readers to continue so if you could please help me out and tell other people about my story I would greatly appreciate it thank you! Ok here goes the next chappie!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that was made up by J.K Rowling!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione heard voices so many voices they were all talking about different things she felt very unsettled as she knew they were all people there to see her but she did not wish to talk to so many people she listened hard to the voices she could hear Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Collin, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the one voice that made her feel better Draco's. Hermione's eye lids fluttered open it did no take long for everyone to realize that she was awake.

"Oh Hermione are you alright" one voice said.

"Are you okay" another voice said.

"Do you know who did it" so many similar questions and Hermione was feeling very uncomfortable.

Draco noticed her discomfort and began to talk to Dumbledore who nodded his head.

"Will everyone please vacate the room I will send you in separately then you can ask your questions" Dumbledore said and everyone obeyed. Draco was the only one left standing in the room.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes actually I am the pain is almost gone" she said happily.

"Your mother and father were here earlier I talked to them about how you were doing they didn't seem too happy about magically healing your bones they wanted to talk to you but you were sleeping so they said they would come and visit later today" Draco said.

"You Draco Malfoy had a conversation with **my **parents" Hermione said disbelievingly.

"Yes I did they are very pleasant people aren't they" Draco said cheerfully.

"Well I'll go now so everyone else can talk to you okay" Draco said.

"No I don't want you to go" Hermione whined.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek

"I'll be back soon" he said leaving the room.

Everyone came into talk with Hermione they all basically asked the same questions except for Harry and Ron who seemed a bit more concerned about the car vanishing.

After everyone had finished their visit they returned to school. Hermione's parents also came to talk to her once they were convinced that she was okay (and that took a lot and a lot of time) they hugged her and left. Draco returned later in the day hiding something behind his back. He got closer to Hermione and pulled out a bunch of roses and a teddy bear that said GET WELL SOON.

"Oh that's so sweet thank you" Hermione said smiling.

"Well you will be surprised to find out that I am a very sweet and considerate person" Draco said. Hermione moved over on her bed and motioned Draco to lie next to her. At first he was hesitant but then he slowly walked over to her and lied down. Hermione rested her head on his chest and he put his arms around her and they sat in silence.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts…..

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ron to come in so they could talk. Harry heard voices coming from the portrait hole the person speaking sounded upset but Harry couldn't tell who it was. After a while the two people entered the room. It was Ron and Meaghan!

"Harry you're here already good because I need to talk to you privately" she said indicating Ron to leave them alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked hoping Ron hadn't told her about what happened.

"Ron told me what happened Harry" she said and Harry could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Meaghan I didn't kiss her she kissed me!" Harry said frantically.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" she asked.

"Just look inside your heart and you'll know I'm telling the truth you're the only one I love" Harry said.

"Harry I love you to I just don't know if I can trust you" she said on the verge of tears.

"But you can, you know you can" Harry said croakily, his voice was cracking up.

"Harry I love you with all my heart but after what Ron told me I think we should consider ending our relationship" she said sadly.

"No! I don't want it to end" Harry said with a tear falling down his cheek.

"I-I think it would be better if we do" Meaghan said as she began to cry.

"NO!" said a voice behind them. They both turned around it was Olivia.

"Meaghan don't blame Harry for what happened it was all my fault" Olivia said walking closer to them.

"What do you mean it was all your fault?" she said uneasily.

"I kissed Harry he didn't kiss me and then Ron walked in and go the wrong idea" Olivia said.

"You are one of my best friends and I know you wouldn't be happy if Harry wasn't in your life so please don't blame it on him I am the one you should be mad at" Olivia said.

"I admit I am mad at you and I don't know if I can ever trust you again but I don't want to lose your friendship" Meaghan said hugging Olivia.

Then Meaghan turned to Harry

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry for not trusting can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course I can" Harry said. And with that Meaghan walked over and kissed Harry very passionately on the lips. Olivia decided to go up to the boys' dormitories and explain it all to Ron as well she couldn't bear being the one who tore two best friends apart.

Ron was very upset with Olivia and anything she said just made him feel worse so she decided to leave him alone for a while. Ron sat there on his bed thinking. He was glad that his best friend did not deceive him. But the fact that Olivia did only caused more emotions to rise up inside him. He had anger, sadness; betrayal and he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy towards Harry. He knew this was because Harry was famous and the fact that every girl that had ever liked Ron always liked Harry more. Ron knew this was not Harry's fault and he didn't ask to be famous it's just that Ron wished that one day a girl would come along and like Ron and only Ron. An hour later Ron walked slowly down stairs and peeked around the corner to see who was in the common room. It was only Harry. Ron felt really bad for not believing him so he thought he would go apologize.

"Harry" Ron said cautiously. Harry turned and to his surprise on was standing there.

"Yeah" he said.

"I just wanted to apologize for not believing you before" Ron said sitting next to him.

"That's okay Ron" Harry said.

"No-no it's not okay I want you to know that you are my best friend and out of all the people in the world I trust you the most" Ron said.

Harry smiled at him. They spent the rest of the night talking and playing exploding snap. Harry was happy to have his best friend back again!

Meanwhile back at Saint Mungos…..

Hermione was laying in bed thinking about a number of things. The one thing that really stuck in her mind was the faint image she had of the driver in the car that hit her. All she could remember is a man in Muggle clothes driving a normal car but she remembered seeing someone in a large black cloak in the backseat. And it worried her more that she could remember seeing it vanish into thin air before she hit the ground. Hermione's thought were interrupted by the arrival of Draco and Lydia.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Draco asked while kissing her forehead.

"I'm feeling much better" Hermione said happily.

"Well that's good to hear, Well I think we've done pretty much all we can do so you may return to Hogwarts today" Lydia said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but if you do feel any pain go and see you school nurse and you should be fine" She said looking down at her paperwork.

"I will" Hermione said hopping out of her bed.

"Well I have to go now and check on some other patients" Lydia said walking out the door.

"Well I'll wait for you outside while you get changed" Draco said also walking gout the door and closing it behind him.

Hermione quickly got changed and walked outside. Her and Draco apparated straight back to their common room in Hogwarts. Hermione was so happy to be back. Hermione sat down for a while then decided that she should go see Harry, Ron and everybody else. But she really wanted to see Harry and Ron because she remembered that they weren't talking to each other when they visited her. She told Draco she wouldn't be long then she climbed through the portrait hole and headed to Gryffindor tower. On the way she bumped into Pavarti and Lavender. She talked to them for about ten minutes then she kept walking to Gryffindor tower. She hoped that both of them would be there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok as I said before I'm going to need more readers before I post the next chapter! So please tell people about my story! The rest of the chapters will be shorter as I want to make this story last for a while! But if I get more readers that means that there will be more frequent posts so there is nothing to worry about we just all have to hope for more readers!

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story it really makes me happy to see that some people like it! Well I have to go now BYE!!

MEL


	10. Trying to Help and Bad Changes

Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry potter things that you recognize! They belong to J.K Rowling!

Ok after I talked to Louise she said that I should post for all of your sakes! I think she is right you have all been reviewing my story and you deserve another postie! Well here it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked through the portrait hole and saw Harry and Ron playing card games.

She smiled 'Good at least they worked it out' she said to herself. Harry and Ron looked up from their game and saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione! Your back!!!!" They both said.

"When did you get back?" Harry asked.

"Not long ago actually" Hermione said sitting down.

"Do you feel okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I feel fine I just came down here to see everyone and….oh never mind" she said smiling.

"Oh okay then well I don't know where everyone one went…who is it that you wanted to talk to?" Harry asked.

"Oh umm you know Neville. Seamus, Meaghan, Olivia" On the name Olivia the boys faces fell and Ron's face grew red with anger Hermione knew she had said something wrong.

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking at the boys faces.

"Oh well see Olivia and Ron got in a fight" Harry said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well see she kind of umm" Harry began and Ron cut in.

"She kind of kissed Harry" Ron said.

Hermione's face fell 'that's what they were fighting about….Maybe I should go talk to Olivia' Hermione began thinking to herself but her thought were disrupted when she heard voices coming just out side of the portrait hole then a while later someone walked in. It was Olivia and Meaghan.

Olivia looked up it was obvious that Meaghan had just settled her down as her eyes were all red and puffy. She looked over at Ron who was filled with anger just by looking at her. Tears began welling up in Olivia's eyes and she burst out crying and ran up to the dormitories. Meaghan was about to run after her then she suddenly stopped and turned to face Ron.

"Hey Ron why don't you go talk to her?" She asked

"I'm not talking to her!" Ron said outraged but then his face fell in confusion.

"Well at least not yet" he whispered hanging his head.

"So does that mean you are willing to forgive her….you know she didn't mean to" Meaghan begged.

"Maybe later but I just –I just can't talk to her at the moment" Ron said.

"Well we can all understand that" Hermione said.

"Anyways I wanted to go talk to her…Meaghan do you want to come?" Hermione said getting up.

Meaghan nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Hermione was now determined to get those two back together even if it took all of her power she would do it she had to she just couldn't stand seeing two of her friends in soo much pain. Hermione pushed the door open and they both walked in.

Olivia was sitting on her bed crying.

"Liv…..Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Olivia looked up and saw Hermione and Meaghan walking slowly toward her.

"Yeah I-I'm fine" Olivia said between sobs.

"Are you sure" Meaghan asked.

Olivia shook her head and began crying again. Hermione and Meaghan ran over and sat down next to her.

"It will be alright" Hermione said patting her back.

"He will forgive you soon just give him time" Meaghan said lightly.

"No I don't think he will…I mean I just wish none of this ever happened I didn't mean to do what I did it just sort of happened" Olivia said and continued crying.

"I know what you mean but you have to give it time then you guys can work things out" Meaghan said.

"But I don't think it will ever get to the part where he wants to actually wants to talk to me….willingly" Olivia said.

"It will but in the meantime I think you should go and talk to Harry you know work things out with him first" Hermione said and Meaghan nodded in agreement.

"I can't Harry hates me as much as Ron does" Olivia said while shaking her head.

"Harry doesn't hate you Liv he is just…confused about what happened all you have to do is tell him that you didn't mean for it to happen and you are sorry Harry will understand" Meaghan said.

"Alright fine I will try to talk to him but I just want to be on my own for a while okay" said Olivia as she continued to cry.

Hermione and Meaghan got up and left the room. They got down to the bottom of the staircase and Meaghan sat down with Harry. Hermione however decided to go back to her common room for she had been gone a while. She said goodbye to all of them just before exiting the room and heading back to her own.

Hermione walked into her common room and noticed that Draco wasn't there.

"He must be in his room" Hermione said to herself.

But when Hermione got up to their room Draco wasn't there. Hermione knew he was probably just out catching up with his friends. So Hermione sat down on her bed and read one of books.

Hermione was reading for what seemed like hours before she heard Draco downstairs. She ran down to see him smiling up at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh it's nothing…get changed…I want to show you something" Draco said still smiling.

"Ummm…Okay I will be back in a minute" Hermione said and she rushed up to her room and got changed.

She walked back down and Draco was still standing there smiling at her. Hermione had put on her favourite blue shirt with her best white jumper and light blue jeans.

"You look beautiful" He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the common room.

"Do you want to tell me where we are going" Hermione asked curiously.

"No I want it to be a surprise" Draco said now leading her out of the castle.

They were walking for ages Hermione knew she was somewhere near the lake but she had never been here before. They started to slow down and Draco pulled back some bushes to reveal a table with candles and flowers on it. The table was placed perfectly on a hill and there was a perfect view of the moon shining on the lake.

"Aw Draco did you do this?" Hermione asked she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes" Draco said leading her over to her chair.

Hermione sat down and shortly after Draco sat down opposite her. Hermione smiled at him as food magically appeared on their plates. After they had finished eating Draco waved his wand and some calming, slow music echoed through the garden. He got up and walked over to Hermione and put his hand out.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"I would love to" Hermione said sweetly.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and kissed him. Draco began to kiss her back. Hermione smiled to herself she was now the happiest she had ever been in all her life. They were kissing for a while then they decided to go for a walk. Hermione decided to ask him a question that had been bugging her for a long time.

"Draco why have you changed all of a sudden?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco said.

"Well a couple of months ago you were the person that made my life hell now here you are now and you are the person I can't imagine my life without…Why the sudden change?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned away as if trying to think of a way to explain it. Suddenly Draco's head jerked and he started laughing his all too familiar cold laugh. He looked over at Hermione. She took one look at his face and knew that something was wrong.

"I can't believe you actually fell for it you filthy little mudblood" Draco said evilly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok everyone! Evil Cliffy! I'm going to let that stick for awhile! See if I can get anymore reviews! PLEASE R&R!!!!! I want to thank everyone that reviewed my last chappie! Remember please tell people about my story! THANX!

MEL


	11. Fighting and Power

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter those ideas belong to J.K Rowling!

Ok here is another post! It's pretty long! Now to find out what happened to dear old Draco!

-

Hermione gasped at the name and began to walk backwards away from him. He had to be joking it was just a cruel joke she kept telling herself. But something inside her was also telling her something on the lines of 'I told you so'. Draco walked closer to her still smirking he raised his and that was scrunched up in a fist. And WHAM! Hermione was pushed back a few feet away from him. She looked up at Draco…No it's Malfoy now. She looked up at him with anger surging through her blood. She looked up at the sky and stated muttering spells she didn't even know. She looked back at Draco and the moonlight shone on her eyes. Malfoy gasped her eyes had gone completely black. She began to walk toward him.

"You should not have messed with me Malfoy! Now you will PAY!" Hermione said and she raised her arms at him and muttered another spell it hit him and he was now on the ground screaming in pain.

Hermione looked down at her hands they were shaking with anger and she could see that they were sparks prickling around her hands. Draco stopped screaming and slowly raised and walked quickly over to Hermione and punched her again. She was now on the ground and he kicked her in the stomach .She screamed in pain and bought her hand out from under her. She raised it at him but before she could say anything Malfoy flew backwards. Hermione was now scared at all the power she had for all she did was think 'pain' and it worked but she did not stop there. She got up and once again looked at the now dark clouded sky. Draco looked up and saw a red mist circling around Hermione before jolting inside her. She smiled.

"Now I'm pretty sure I have enough strength to beat you to death!" Hermione spat angrily at Malfoy as she walked closer to him.

Malfoy tried to get up but as he tried Hermione kicked him back down. He managed to reach for his wand without her noticing. He raised it at her and yelled "CRUCIO". Hermione fell to the ground screaming. But the screaming stopped faster than he had planned. She was on the ground and twitching around. She quickly jumped back up and raised her hands at him once more "Sintranta!" she yelled. Hermione had no idea what it meant but never the less it worked. Malfoy couldn't stand it anymore. She was stronger than him and she would kill him before he even broke her nail. But he decided to try. He raised his wand one more time and yelled "Feariano!" Hermione stumbled back as the spell hit her head. She raised her hand to her forehead and touched it. She looked down at her hand 'blood'. There was now a big gash on her head but it didn't worry her now. Hermione was sick of fighting so she decided to just finish him off now. Malfoy saw the look in her eyes and knew what was coming at him but he always had to have the last word.

"You know what the hard part was! Pretending that I loved you!" He said half smirking.

"But you fell for it so easily" He added.

Hermione was getting even angrier she raised her arms.

"Avada Ked-" she began but someone hit her with a spell but it wasn't Malfoy.

Hermione fell to the ground but before she closed her eyes she saw Dumbledore, Harry and Ron running down the hill towards them. 'Is everyone on his side' Hermione asked herself before her eyes closed and her head fell to the ground.

Hermione heard voices all around her she slightly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the hospital wing. There were people standing at the foot of her bed but there back were turned to her. Hermione closed her eyes as her head went over the events of the previous night. Draco making her dinner, Draco and her dancing, Draco calling her a mudblood. Hermione felt angry as she went over the fight she could still recall all the anger surging through her all the power. Hermione didn't want to think about it any more so she opened her eyes and sat up. Almost instantly the people at the end of her bed turned around. It was Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine…Why did you guys attack me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione we didn't attack you …we stopped you from doing something you would regret!" Ron said.

But Hermione wasn't really listening to him for she was looking around the hospital wing when her eyes fell on Malfoy. Hermione felt anger surging through her, her hands began prickling with sparks again. But Dumbledore noticed this and raised his wand at her and said "Immobulas". Hermione was frozen on the spot.

"Now Miss Granger I need to talk to you about last nights events before you go doing something you will regret later" Dumbledore said calmly.

"What is there to talk about? He lied to me and used me and he tried to kill me!" Hermione said angrily.

"No Miss Granger you are mistaken what happened was not his fault" He said.

Hermione looked over to Harry and Ron.

"What is he talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Herms he was being controlled by...by" Ron began but he couldn't finish it so Harry said it for him.

"Voldemort" Harry said simply.

"What! Why would Voldemort want to control him?" Hermione asked.

"Because Miss Granger he wanted to make you angry so he could observe how much power you have" Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean my power? I don't have any power" Hermione said confused.

"You Miss Granger are more powerful than you could even imagine but your power was hidden from you it's deep inside and you have always used it for good but Voldemort knew that he could turn that power into something evil and then convince you to come to the dark side" he said.

Hermione said there shocked at what he had just said her powerful no it's impossible she thought.

"But why would he want me in the dark side?" Hermione asked finally.

"Because you would make a most powerful enemy against him…you could even possibly be stronger than Voldemort himself so he wanted to make you an ally so you would fight for him and he would have the most powerful army in the world" Dumbledore said.

Before Hermione could talk Dumbledore said one last thing.

"Miss Granger I am going leave you hear to talk to your friends I hope you understand what Draco did was not under his control, Good evening" Dumbledore said and walked off.

Hermione couldn't talk she just sat there for a while then Harry spoke.

"Hermione are you sure your okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that this is all really hard to take in" Hermione said.

"It will be fine Hermione" Ron tried to assure her.

"No Ron it won't be fine…we don't know how long it will be until that power rises again inside and I could do some serious damage and I don't want to but when this power comes out it's like I'm not in control …it's like I'm watching someone else and no matter how much I didn't want to hurt him it just wouldn't stop" Hermione said looking sadly over to Draco.

"Hermione he will be fine" Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked still looking at Draco he had cuts and bruises all over his face.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey said that he will be in here for a while longer than you but he will recover" Ron said.

"I just can't believe that I did that to him" Hermione said and she began to cry but Harry lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hey…Hey Hermione look at me what you did was not in your control Draco will understand that don't go blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault" Harry said lightly.

"Was it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Was it what?" he said.

"Was it not in my control I was standing there I bought that power out inside me surely I could've stopped it somehow" Hermione said.

"But you just said-" Harry began but she cut him off.

"I know what I said but it's not all true yes I didn't feel like I was doing it but I did want to hurt him I was standing there and I knew I could stop it but I didn't…something inside me was telling me to let it happen I only told you it wasn't in my control because I didn't want you to hate me" Hermione said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione we would never hate you, you were angry and upset of course you wanted to hurt him" Ron said sympathetically.

"But Ron I could've killed him" Hermione said bursting into tears again.

"But the fact is you didn't don't sit there and worry about all the things that could've happened" Ron said.

Hermione was glad that her friends were always by her side and always understanding but she wondered what Draco would think.

Hermione got out of the hospital wing a few days later but Draco was still in their Hermione was getting really worried because Draco still hadn't woken up. Madam Pomfrey assured her that he would be alright but Hermione was still scared that she had injured him for life she was on her way to the hospital wing just to see if he had woken up yet. Hermione still wondered what Dumbledore meant by her being more powerful that Voldemort and she wondered did it mean she was stronger than Harry. No it couldn't be…could it? Her thought were interrupted as she heard a loud crash coming from a room in front of her. Hermione stepped inside to see what was going on. Hermione looked around then her eyes fell on….Peeves.

"PEEVES Stop That this instant!"Hermione yelled.

"Oooooo looky ickle goody two shoes want Peevesy to stop?" Peeves asked in a babyish manner.

"Yes Peeves you are destroying school property yet again and frankly I am sick of it!" Hermione fumed at him.

"But Peeves does not want to stop Peeves likes annoying stupid caretaker!" Peeves said as he continued to through chairs around the room.

Hermione was getting really annoyed with Peeves and she knew just what to do.

"Peeves watch out it's the Bloody Baron!" Hermione lied while pointing behind Peeves.

Peeves didn't dare turn around he just quickly glided out of the room screaming.

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the classroom and continued to the hospital wing. Hermione walked through the doors and headed for Draco bed but when she got there to her surprise it was Empty! Hermione thought the worst had happened…surely he could not have recovered so easily! Madam Pomfrey was standing behind her and realized why she had come.

"He just left a while ago deary" she said sweetly.

"Is he-Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he will be fine maybe a few headaches from time to time but nothing to worry about" she said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he was going back to his common room to talk to some one" she replied.

"Okay thanks" Hermione said rushing out of the hospital wing.

She ran as fast a she could down to the common room when she got there she entered slowly it didn't take her long to find him he was standing up next to the couch he looked over at her he didn't look happy.

-

Ok I hope you all liked that! I still have a fair bit of my story to go and believe me when I say a lot will happen in that time! So you have to Review so I can post! Thanx!

MEL


	12. Working things out and Trouble

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or places! They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling!

Hey everyone thanx so much for reviewing! I'm glad you all liked the Evil Cliffy! But there isn't really one in this chapter so YAY! I'm sorry about my punctuation and stuff but I can't help it I just make this all up as I go along and I don't have enough time to check it all out so please bear with me! Ok onto the next chapter!

-

Hermione's face fell 'great I knew it he is angry with me' Hermione thought to herself.

Draco saw Hermione's face fall he frowned 'Great she is angry with me surely she should understand that it was not my fault' Draco thought to himself.

Hermione thought it might be best if she just went to her room so she did. She walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her she looked around the room her eyes fell on both of the beds 'Damn it' she thought to herself she had forgotten that they shared a room. Hermione sat down on her bed she knew it wouldn't be long before he would come up.

Hermione hopped off her bed opened the door and slowly crept down the stairs hoping that he would no hear her. She was successful Draco was asleep on the couch so she quietly crept past him and out the portrait hole. She decided to go see Harry and Ron to see if they could help. She walked up to Gryffindor tower said the password and walked in. Harry and Ron weren't there so she headed up to their dormitories.

Hermione slowly walked up the stairs and she was about to open the door when she heard low whispers so low that she couldn't hear the words that were being spoken. She decided it was nothing but thought it may be best if she knocked first. Hermione raised her hand to the door and began to knock. All most instantly the whispers stopped.

"Who is it?" Ron called out.

"It's me you guys can I come in?" Hermione called back.

"Oh it's just you Hermione yeah come right in" Harry said opening the door.

Hermione walked in and looked around there was no one else in there so she could tell them about her problem she was nervous though because her Hermione Ganger was asking them for advice. 'What has the world come to' Hermione thought to herself.

"So Hermione what brings you here?" Ron asked.

"Oh um I just wanted to um talk to you guys about something" Hermione said.

"And that would be?" Harry asked.

"Well you see Draco woke up today and apparently he is all better but I think he is angry with me" Hermione said.

"And what gave you this idea" Harry asked.

"Well when I walked into the common room it was a mess like he was really agitated with something or someone and he didn't look to happy when he saw me so I just guessed he was angry about what happened so I came here" Hermione said.

There was a long silence in which both boys were thinking what this may mean Harry seemed to be the first to come to the conclusion.

"Well Hermione maybe he was angry about something else and when he saw you he might of still had that anger inside of him but you never know If you turned away then you may have missed him calming down he may have been happy to see you" Harry said.

Harry's answer did kind of make sense but then there was still on question.

"Then why didn't he come up and talk to me?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe when you left he got the idea that you were the one that was angry with him" Ron said.

Now that definitely made sense but know what to do.

"So what do you think I should do?" Hermione asked.

"I think you should go and talk to him and sort all of this out" Harry said and Ron agreed.

"Ok I will thanks you guys" Hermione said running out of the door.

Hermione ran out of their common room and headed quickly for hers she hoped that there was still time to work all of this out.

Hermione raced quickly to her common room muttered the password and climbed in. Hermione quickly scanned around the common room but he was not there she walked up to their room. She slowly opened the door there he was. He was sitting on his bed reading something. Hermione walked in and not two seconds after she did his head rose above his book. Hermione looked deeply into his eyes the feeling inside them was mixed with confusion and love. Hermione slowly walked over to his bed and sat on the end.

"Draco we need to talk" Hermione said.

"About what" he asked but he knew perfectly well what.

"About what happened" Hermione said.

"Ok but Hermione I just wanted you to know that what I did was not in my control!" he said.

"I know it wasn't and I'm not angry with you" Hermione said.

"Your not? Then why did you run off today" he asked.

"I ran off because I thought you were angry with me" she said.

"What gave you that idea" Draco said astounded.

"Well when I walked in here today you didn't look to happy to see me and you trashed the place" she said.

Draco stared at her and then his face lifted into a smile.

"Hermione I wasn't angry with you…See shortly before you arrived Peeves was in here and muttering something about revenge and he was throwing things around and I was getting angry because he would not leave" Draco said.

"Oh Peeves was in here? So your not angry with me?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione I could never be angry with you" Draco said scooting closer to Hermione and kissing her passionately.

They sat there for the rest of the night just talking both of them were extremely happy to be back in each others presence.

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room…..

Meaghan and Olivia were in the common room talking about how Olivia was going to talk to Ron.

"Well I think you should just walk up there and ask to speak to him privately" Meaghan said.

"That won't work he will just tell me to go away or he probably wont even answer me" Olivia said again on the verge of tears.

"Well you can't go on like this" Meaghan said putting her around her friend.

"He wont listen to me he doesn't want to speak to me" Olivia said lightly.

"Well you have to try okay" Meaghan said.

"I have already tried to tell him that it didn't mean anything and that I love him and I didn't mean to do anything to hurt him I was just confused about my feeling and I didn't know who I liked more and after it happened I was certain that Ron was the one I loved and he is the only one I love" Olivia said as she began to cry.

"Well just tell him that" She said.

"He won't listen he hates me" Olivia said as she bean to cry even harder.

Ron who was sitting on the stairs just out of sight got up when he heard this.

"No Olivia I don't hate you! I am just confused at the moment" Ron said walking over to her.

Meaghan looked at both of them and saw a chance of them making up so she quickly left the room.

"But you won't talk to me or anything every time you see me you just either walk away or mutter something to Harry" Olivia said.

"But I don't hate you Olivia I love you with all my heart but I just don't know if I can trust you not to do it again" Ron said.

"But you can Ron I love you more than you could ever know I would never do anything to hurt you" Olivia said still crying.

"I know you wouldn't Liv and I am willing to give you one more chance" Ron said.

Olivia looked up her eyes were red and puffy but Ron still thought she looked beautiful. Olivia got up and walked over to Ron and pulled him into a huge hug. Then she slowly let go and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you" Olivia said.

"I know, I love you to" Ron said and he pulled Olivia into a passionate kiss they were now both happier than they had ever been before.

Meaghan had been sitting on the stairs watching them talk and when he kissed her it almost made her cry. She got up slowly and walked up into the boys dormitories to find Harry. He was sitting on his bed looking through an old photo album. Meaghan slowly walked over and sat by his side. She looked at the photo there were two people in it that looked a lot like Harry. She guessed they were Harry's parents they looked so happy. Harry looked up at Meaghan there were tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah it's just sometimes I really miss them and I wish they were here" Harry said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Harry quickly brushed the tear away Meaghan grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Harry I know this is really hard for you and you don't have to be strong around me its okay to cry" Meaghan said this.

Harry let a few more tears run down his face.

"It's just that everything in this world that I have loved has been taking away form me and it is all because of Voldemort I swear the next time I see him I will kill him I'll kill him for Sirius I'll kill him for my Mum and Dad I'll kill him for everyone that has lost someone to him" Harry said.

Harry put the photo album down and turned to face Meaghan.

"I will kill him before he tries to take you away from me I love you" Harry said.

"I Love you to Harry" Meaghan said as she leaned in and kissed Harry passionately.

Everything had worked out just the way they had wanted it but who knows what would happen and who could tear there happiness apart.

Everyone in Gryffindor was happy to hear that Ron and Olivia were back together. Especially Olivia, she was really happy that she would be able to spend Valentines Day with Ron. The whole school was happy to hear that there will be a Valentines Day ball coming up and he asked that Hermione and Draco be in charge of it. Hermione happily agreed to help out any way she could but Draco however thought it really should be left up to the girls but he decided to do it anyway because then he could spend more time with Hermione. A couple of other prefects form other houses volunteered to help out as well so they all decided to get to work later that night.

Hermione was on her way back to her dormitory after her last class of the day when she was about to turn around the corner she her some girls whispering. She was just going to walk past when she realized who they were and what they were talking about.

"So you told his dad?" Pansy asked.

"Yep that will teach him to stand me up for a mudblood" Parisa said happily but Pansy didn't look happy.

"But you realize his father would probably kill him" Pansy said.

"Yes well that is what he was about to do but in the end he settled for killing the mudblood and talking with Draco about" Parisa said.

"Well as long as he doesn't kill Draco I will be happy to have the mudblood out of the way" Pansy said.

And with that the two girls walked off leaving a stunned Hermione standing just out of their sight. Hermione was so wrapped up with school and Draco that she had completely forgotten about his dad being a deatheater. Hermione's thought ran back over Parisa's and Pansy's conversation he was going to kill her! She ran off down the corridor to tell Draco.

-

I hope you all liked that! See not that much of an Evil Cliffy and Everyone has worked everything out! So it's all good you well sort of I might even post another chapter soon! Please RR!

MEL


	13. Telling Draco and Planning the 2nd Ball

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter, J.K Rowling does!

Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I've been really busy with school! I hope you all like it!

Hermione raced to the common room said the password a little bit loud causing the portraits to yell things like 'Calm down there missy' and 'Students didn't act like this in my day'. Hermione didn't care though she had to talk to Draco. The portrait swung open and Hermione ran up to her room. Draco was sitting on the bed with to Hermione's surprise Parisa! Draco looked up at Hermione and instantly saw the pain in her eyes. Hermione turned around and ran back down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She slowed down after a while and walked out the large oak doors to the lake. She knew well she hoped Draco and her were only talking but she decided it was best to leave them alone for a while and she trusted Draco….should she? Hermione sat down by the lake and thought about everything that happened this year she laughed to herself. If someone would've told her last year that she would be dating Draco Malfoy she would've laughed in their face. But she also wondered about all the dreadful things that had happened to her and her friends this year it was definitely a lot of Cruelty Divided amongst them and she wondered 'Could it get worse?' Hermione's eyes wandered form the lake back up to Hogwarts she looked up to her dormitory window and saw Draco sitting on the window sill with Parisa next to him.

Draco looked down at the lake and saw Hermione looking back at him. She waved her hand as if saying come down here. He looked back over to Parisa she was still going on about how it was best if he just left Hermione alone for her own good. He thought that it was true but did he want to leave her?

"Parisa I don't think I can" Draco said suddenly causing her to stop midway of a sentence.

"But Draco you know you have to for her own good" She said once more.

"I will leave you here to think about it and Draco just think about what your father would do if he found out" she added.

"I know I will" Draco said.

Parisa was now hugging him and to his surprise he was hugging her back.

"You know I'm only doing this cause I worry about you" she said.

"Yeah I know you better go now" Draco said not believing her one bit.

"Ok I'll see you soon" She said walking out of his room.

Draco looked down at the lake Hermione wasn't there his eyes searched across the grounds then he saw her running up the steps of the castle. 'Oh crap' he thought.

Hermione ran back into the castle she had seen Draco hugging Parisa but it didn't really worry her she hugged her friends all the time. The reason she was running was because she realized that she still hadn't told Draco and she wanted to do it before they went to dinner and before the rest of the prefects came to organize the ball. She ran as fast as she could back to her dormitory. She got there and this time she spoke the password lightly and calmly. The portrait opened once again and she ran up the stairs to their room. She was happy to find Draco there and no Parisa. She smiled and walked over to him. He looked up at her and began apologizing.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to" He said quickly.

"She just hugged me and then I hugged her but I didn't mean to…please don't be angry" He rushed out.

By this time Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't keep her balance so she clung onto the railing of the bed.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Aw Draco I'm not angry with you" She said holding back another fit a giggles.

"Your-Your not?" he asked.

"No silly you hugged a friend so what" she said.

"But why were you running?" he asked.

"Oh because I remembered that I had to tell you something" she said her thoughts going back to Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh ok what about?" he asked.

"Well I was on my way here and I heard Pansy and Parisa talking about you and I and they said something about teaching you a lesson" Hermione said.

"What did they do" Draco said not concerned.

"They told your father about me" she said.

"WHAT!" He screamed.

"Draco you have nothing to worry about she convinced him not to kill you just me" She said fully knowing this would make him fell worse.

"Nothing to worry about! Hermione you don't know my father like I do Parisa said she wouldn't tell him" Draco said.

"Well is that really a surprise to you" Hermione said.

"No but Hermione you don't understand knowing this I am surprised he isn't here now" Draco said.

"Draco I wise man once said 'What's coming will come and we will deal with it when it does'" Hermione said.

"Who said that" Draco asked.

"Hagrid" Hermione replied.

"Oh that makes me feel better" He said sarcastically.

"Come we better head down to dinner" Hermione said pulling Draco's robes.

After dinner Hermione and Draco headed back to the common room with the other prefects that wanted to help. And to Draco's dismay they were all girls. They were Amanda a decent looking blonde headed girl from Hufflepuff, Maria a very nice looking girl with brown hair from Ravenclaw and Alisha a very pretty girl with jet black hair from Slytherin who Draco suspected of being there to check up on him for Parisa and Pansy. They walked into the common room and began suggesting ideas to each other straight away.

"I think we should have little love hearts floating around the ceiling" Amanda suggested.

"Yeah I think we should have a karaoke set up and everyone can sing lovey dovey songs" Maria said.

"Well I think it might be a cool thing to do the cloud of love" Alisha said Hermione smiled at the idea but the other girls and Draco had no idea what it was.

"What is the cloud of love?" Amanda asked.

"Well it's well obviously a cloud, but it is able to lift people into the air and I thought we could put a charm on the floor so when people begin dancing it will lift them into the air it's completely safe if we get Hermione or one of the teachers to do it and once you are on the cloud you can't get off until it floats down at the end of the song so no one can jump off the edge" Alisha explained.

"Aw how cute would that be…little couples floating in the air I think it is a lovely idea" Maria said.

"Yeah I agree" Amanda said.

"Okay so we have decided on that I think it will be nice to have a karaoke and the love hearts seem perfect for this" Hermione said.

"Okay so now what do we have to do?" Amanda asked.

"We have to pick a theme" Draco said.

And with that the girls kept saying stuff like 'under the sea'.

"Well I have an idea" Hermione piped in.

"What?" the girls and Draco asked in unison.

"Well it may be a bit silly but how about famous couples throughout history Magic and Muggle" Hermione said.

At once the girls agreed.

"That's an awesome idea!" Alisha said.

"Yeah I'm in" Maria said.

"Me too" Amanda said.

"Okay it sounds cool" Draco said.

They spent most of the night deciding on the music and the rest of the decorations and things like that. The girls left at about 11pm after they had decided on most of the things they were going to do. They were all happy with their decisions and decided to make this a ball that Hogwarts would never forget.

I hope you all liked that chappie! I'll try to post more ASAP! Thanx for reading!

MEL


	14. Memory charms and Unknown Scars

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has already been made up by J.K Rowling!

Here's the next chapter thanks for waiting!

The next day all anyone could talk about was the ball and what they were going to wear and who they would go with and who they would go as. Draco and Hermione were of course already going together and they just needed to decide who to go as although Hermione already had an idea.

Harry was happy about the ball and the fact that he would be attending it with Meaghan but frankly all Valentines Day bought for him were bad memories and lost loves. Harry had never really gotten over Cho and he wasn't sure if she felt the same way, But Harry knew he loved Meaghan more than he ever loved Cho but he still wondered would things be different if they never called it off?

Ron however was probably now the happiest man on earth. He had a loving girlfriend he had two great friends he knew that this year would probably outdo the rest of them. He and Olivia were way ahead of the rest of the couples they had already decided who they were going to go as the only problem now was Olivia didn't know what to wear but it didn't bother her too much.

Hermione, Draco, Amanda, Alisha and Maria now spent countless hours' going over the plans for the ball; they wanted to be sure that they didn't miss anything and that everything would be perfect. For the last couple of meetings though Hermione's mind had been elsewhere. She was worried because a week or two after the ball will be the day that they lost Sirius and they all needed to help him take his mind off it Hermione's thought were yet again disturbed by Draco.

"Hermione are you listening?" He asked.

"Yes-sorry I was just off in my own little world…What were we talking about?" She asked.

"Well Alisha just suggested that we should have a costume competition so then everyone would make an effort in getting dressed up" he said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Hermione said beaming at them all.

"Great then it's settled" Alisha said.

"Well we really should be going" Maria said checking the clock on the wall.

"Yeah we don't want filch to catch us" Amanda said standing up and gathering her things.

"Ok well why don't we give the ball planning a rest for a while" Hermione said.

"Ok cool…Well I better go see you's later" Maria said walking off.

"Yeah we'd better go to" Alisha said to Amanda who nodded.

"Yeah okay bye" Amanda said walking out with Alisha behind her.

"Let us know when you want to start planning again" Alisha said.

"We will Bye" Draco said as they walked out of the portrait hole.

He turned to Hermione.

"So Hermione would you care to tell me who or what you were thinking about before?" He asked.

"Oh that it's nothing" Hermione said.

"Hermione" Draco pushed.

"Draco…just leave it for now okay" Hermione said softly.

"Well alright…only cose I love you too much" He said kissing her.

"I love you to" She said kissing him once more before heading off for bed.

Draco stayed up late that night thinking about Hermione. She and been zoning out a lot and she was talking to him less and less each day.

'Maybe she is still angry with you for what you did' A voice said in Draco's head.

'No it can't be she said she was fine with it' another voice said.

'Maybe she was lying' the first voice said.

That stuck in Draco's head was she lying to him? Did she still blame him for what happened? It would explain a lot. But how then could he convince her to forgive him?

'Maybe you don't have to' the first voice spoke again.

'What do you mean' Draco asked the voice.

'Maybe you could just make her….forget' it had said its last words and they stuck with him also 'Make Her Forget'. That was it all he had to do was erase her memory of it all. Draco got up from his bed and walked over to Hermione's the moon was shinning on her face and she looked beautiful. Draco smiled and then felt guilty about what he was about to do. But he had to make her forget and forgive. He raised his wand and muttered and memory spell. Ten seconds and it was done Hermione's memory of the night when he tried to kill her was gone and she would never find out…or would she?

Hermione awoke the next day with the sun shinning on her face. She got out of bed and got ready for her classes. She looked down at her timetable 'Potions with the Slytherin's' something about this made her feel a bit funny but she decided to push it all away. After she got ready she went over to Draco's bed to wake him.

"Wake up sleepy head" she whispered in his ear.

Almost instantly he shot out of his bed looking around in fright then he saw Hermione and he smiled.

"Good morning Hermione" Draco said sleepily.

"Good morning Draco" she said mimicking his sleepiness.

"Someone stayed up late last night" she said.

"Yeh I had some things to do" He said rather quickly.

"Well I'm going to head down to breakfast I'll see you at potions" Hermione said before kissing Draco and walking out of the room. As soon as she left Hermione's mind went back to Harry and Sirius she knew she had to get his mind off it as the day was getting closer. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and went to go sit by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Herms" Ron said when he saw her.

"Hey Herms" Harry said.

"Hello…I asked you not to call me that" she said.

"Sorry Herms" Rons said smiling.

"Yeh sorry Herms" Harry said laughing.

"Fine then do what you want I don't care" Hermione said turning to her toast.

After breakfast was over they went to potions which wasn't very exciting. Neville (Surprise Surprise) blew up his potion causing everyone to laugh and Snape to give him a detention. Hermione thought the day went very quickly they went through DADA very fast and then she had the rest of the day off. Hermione was in her dormitory running over the Valentines Day plans by her self. Halfway through she accidentally drew a line down her face with her quill. She got up and looking in the mirror it wasn't that bad just a small line. Then Hermione saw something, something she didn't remember having. She looked closer in the mirror it was a faint scar that ran down her face. But where did she get it? She never cut her face? Or did she? Hermione packed up her stuff and ran out to the room. She was heading for Gryffindor tower. She had to see what Harry and Ron knew.

Ok I'll try to post more over the holidays! BYE!

MEL


	15. How Could You and Moving Out

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that was made up by J.K Rowling! Only a few characters!

Sorry this post took soooo long! Thanx for being patient!

Hermione ran as fast as she could to their dormitories she knew that they had to know something about it. She reached the portrait muttered the password and ran in. She found them of course playing exploding snap in the common room. They looked up as they saw her coming towards them.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to ask you something" She said casually.

"Oh okay what is it?" Ron asked.

"Well I was looking in the mirror today and-" Hermione began but she was cut off by Ron who whispered 'Big Surprise'. Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione if you are wondering we don't think you're fat" Harry said causing Ron to laugh.

"No Harry that isn't it…As I was saying I was looking in the mirror and I saw this scar on my face" Hermione said pointing to the scar on her face.

Ron and Harry moved closer to inspect. They both looked at the scar and then sat back down. Hermione looked at them quizzically.

"Hermione did you come all the way to show us that?" Harry asked.

"Well no, Harry I don't know where that came from" Hermione said.

"You probably got it when you and Malfoy had that fight" Ron said.

"What…Ron what fight we never had a fight" Hermione said and both bays looked up at her like she must be joking.

"Hermione you know the fight on the cliff and you both tried to kill each other" Harry said.

"I don't remember having a fight with him though" Hermione said.

"What how can you not remember Hermione" Harry asked.

"I don't remember having a fight with him" Hermione said.

"What- Wait…." Ron said her walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear Harry nodded and walked over to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hermione just trust me I have to check something" Harry said.

He raised his wand to her and muttered a spell. Hermione instantly felt something run through her. Her memory of the incident came flooding back to her. Hermione stumbled and fell to the floor. Harry and Ron ran and picked her up.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…I remember now" She said.

"Hermione someone put a memory charm on you…Who would do that who would want you to forget?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a second then she knew who it must be.

"Draco" She said before rushing out the portrait once more as she headed back to her common room. She just hoped she was wrong.

Hermione walked into the common room but he wasn't there. She quickly walked up to their room. She was about to walk in when she heard something. It was music. Hermione peered around the door and saw Draco sitting on his bed with a C.D player next to him. Hermione slowly walked in. Draco looked up and turned the C.D player off.

"What are you dong?" She asked.

"Nothing just listening to some music" he said.

"Where did you get that" Hermione asked pointing at the C.D player.

"Oh that I've had it for ages. I bought it in a Muggle shop a couple of months ago" he said.

"Oh okay…Draco we need to talk" Hermione said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Draco did you erase m...My memory?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned away he could not look her in the eyes. He muttered something.

"What was that?" Hermione asked fearing the answer.

"Yes" he whispered.

Hermione felt tears creeping out of her eyes she let them fall.

"Why Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Because you were still angry with me" he said.

"I wasn't angry with you" Hermione said.

"But I thought you were because you weren't talking to me" he said.

"Draco if someone isn't talking to you then you ask them about it you don't go and erase there memory" Hermione said.

"But Hermione I didn't mean to" Draco said.

"But you did" Hermione said simply she walked over to Draco and turned him to face her. She knew she could stress her point with a song.

'I was under your spell God how can this be

Playing with my memory

You know I've been through hell

Draco don't you see there'll be

Nothing left of me you made me believe'

"Hermione please don't be angry" Draco pleaded.

"I-I need time to think" Hermione said.

She turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Where she was going she did not know she just had to get away.

Hermione soon found herself heading towards the lake. She did not know why but the lake had always calmed her down and it had always sort of directed her down the right path. Hermione sat down under a large tree that held a lot of memories for her and her friends. Hermione sat there for hours but she could not come to a conclusion whether she should forgive him or not. She was just soo confused. Hermione was drowning in her thought when another problem appeared her and Draco slept in the same room. Hermione put her head in her hands, the last thing she needed was him going on about it every minute. Hermione came to one logical conclusion. She would have to stay in her old room with all the other girls. Hermione got up and headed off towards the Gryffindor common room once again. Hermione entered the common room minutes later and was immediately greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione did you find out what happened?" Ron asked.

"Was it Malfoy did he do something to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes he wiped my memory" Hermione said sadly.

"Why the son of a-" Ron began.

"Ron!" Hermione stopped him.

"So what are you going to do Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well I need time to think about it I don't know what I am going to do right now so I thought I would just stay in my old bed for now" Hermione said.

"That's a great idea Hermione" Ron said smiling.

"Yeah all the girls will love to have you back and it will be great seeing you a lot more" Harry said.

"Well okay I will just go up and make sure it is alright with the others" Hermione said walking off up to the girls dormitory.

Hermione came back down awhile later all the girls were happy that she had decided to move back in for the rime being so Hermione went to grab a few things from her room. Hermione snuck into her room and grabbed a few of her things. She quickly ran back out and luckily was not seen my Draco. Hermione settled in with all the other girls that night and they of course 'gossiped'. Hermione looked around the room which was surrounded with all the other girls. 'This is going to be different' Hermione thought to herself.

Ok there is a bit more that is going to happen believe me there are still a lot of suprises along the way to please review!

MEL


	16. Kissing Enemies and Why Her

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that was made up by J.K Rowling! Only a few characters!

I thought I just post one more bit!

The first couple of days staying with the rest of the girls was weird, but Hermione got used to it after a while but she definitely would prefer staying with Draco. Hermione still hadn't made up her mind whether to forgive him or not she knew he did it because he loved her but she didn't see why he couldn't have just talked to her. But she didn't know how long she could go on without giving him an answer because he was definitely upset about it. He would rarely come to class and when he did you could tell he hadn't been sleeping he would never miss the chance to catch Hermione's eye but she always turned away…Yep he was definitely being punished enough. She had to give him an answer today. Hermione went down to breakfast and once again when she walked into the great hall Draco tried to get her to look at him but she had to ignore him she had to make up her mind. Hermione went through all her classes as usual as if nothing was wrong. She finished her classes and headed back up to her dormitories she passed a classroom and shortly after she did she heard someone behind her. She turned around and there stood the one and only Draco Malfoy. He hadn't noticed her yet but not long after he turned around Hermione looked deep into his eyes he looked like he had been crying. Hermione couldn't take it anymore tears were welling up in her eyes she quickly turned on her heel and ran off. She rounded the corner and ran into a nearby empty classroom. She sat down at one of the desks and began crying. She was putting him through so much pain.

'But it is his fault' said a voice in her head.

'But he did it because he loves me' Hermione said to the voice.

'Well okay think what you want just don't make a silly decision if you have to ask yourself these kinds of questions' the voice said.

'What questions?' Hermione asked.

'Can you trust him and does he truly love you?' the voice said.

Hermione knew the voice was right she had to think about this did he love her? Or was he just playing with her? Could she trust him? Hermione knew the answers right away Draco had always been there for her and she knew she could trust him why stop now. Hermione hoped out of the desk and went to find Draco she went back to where she last saw him but he was no where to be found. Hermione heard something like someone talking. She listened closer it was coming from around the corner. Hermione peered around but what she saw shocked her. It was Parisa and she was kissing...Draco!

Draco was trying as hard as he could to push Parisa off but it was hard she had a tight grip on him. He didn't know how he got in this position in the first place one minute he was walking and the next minute she was kissing him. Draco opened his eyes and to his horror there stood Hermione. He could see the tears falling from her eyes and it pained him. She saw him looking at her and she ran off. With all his might he pushed Parisa off him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked her.

"Cheering you up" she said smiling.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Draco word has it the Mudblood dumped you so I thought you might need cheering up" Parisa said smiling still.

"Well even if I did need cheering up Parisa the only was you could is if you left me alone!" Draco said loudly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You probably just ruined my chances of getting back with Hermione" Draco said angrily.

"Why would you want to be with her when you could have me?" she asked.

"Well the list goes on and on I don't want to bore you" Draco shot at her.

Parisa's eyes began to flood with tears she ran past him but he wasn't concerned with her at the moment he needed to find Hermione he had to explain and hopefully she would forgive him.

Hermione was back in the empty classroom and was crying more than ever. She knew now her and Draco were done for good he had moved on and now she had to…But she couldn't she loved him to much.

'Maybe you should talk to him about it' the voice in her head offered.

'No if he doesn't want to be with me anymore than I don't need to talk to him' Hermione said to the voice.

'Well okay I'm just saying maybe it wasn't how it looked' the voice said.

'What do you mean of course it is how it looked he is over me its simple' she said.

'Well okay if that's what you think' the voice said its last words for now.

Hermione put her hands in her head and began crying again. How could he do this? How could he get over her so quickly? When just today he was still trying to get her to forgive him? Hermione knew she would never get what goes on inside a guys head but they sure knew how to complicate things. Hermione couldn't believe what had happened this past year. She had fallen for the enemy almost lost her best friends she was hit by a car her boyfriend tried to kill her and tried to erase her memory of the incident and now it was probably all over for them. The only good thing in her life was of course her friends who were now always by her side, and of course her grades which would never drop. Hermione was still crying as her mind went over all the images of this past year then she heard someone enter the room she looked up and rubbed her eyes. It was Draco.

I hope you all liked that!

MEL


	17. Working It Out and Moving Back In

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that J.K Rowling has already thought up!

Here is another post! I hope it didn't take too long! Thanx for reviewing!

Hermione moved away but it was no use they were in the same room and there was no way she could avoid a conversation with him. He walked closer to her then he stopped.

"Hermione are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" she said.

"Hermione I'm sorry I couldn't get her off me she came out of no where" Draco said.

"Draco you know that excuse gets less believable every time you use it" Hermione spat at him.

"But I'm telling the truth Hermione I would never do that to you and you know that" Draco said.

"Do I Draco…right now I don't even know you at all one minute you want me back and the next you are making out with your old girlfriends" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione you have to believe me…somewhere inside you, you must know I'm telling the truth" He said lightly.

"Yes there is a little voice inside me telling me that but I don't know who to believe the little voice or the even bigger voice telling me it's over!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione you know you don't want to do this" Draco tried to reason with her.

"I do though…No I don't…Yes… Oh god I don't know!" Hermione yelled.

"Shh Hermione you'll wake everyone up" Draco said.

"Sorry…It's just that I want to believe you but it seems everyone else in this world will do anything to brake us up Voldemort, Your father, Your friends and my friends maybe we're not meant to be" Hermione whispered.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks the only thing that matters is that we are together Hermione we will get through all the obstacles in our way and we will do it together" Draco said and Hermione knew he was right.

She got up from the desk and ran over to him. She pulled him into a warm hug. It felt good to be back in his arms. Finally Hermione felt right. Draco pulled out of the hug and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"So does this mean you will be moving back in?" he asked.

"Yes of course I don't think I could stay with all the girls anymore they are just different to live with" Hermione said laughing.

"Yes well none of them are as good looking as me so yeah I get your point…But I'm glad because it's weird not seeing you in the morning" Draco said pulling Hermione into a long passionate kiss. After that Hermione went back to the girls dormitories told them the news they were sad at first but happy that they were back together and then Hermione finally moved back in with Draco.

After a while everything was perfect again and the Valentines Day ball was now 2 days away. Everyone had dates now and everyone had already picked out the famous couples. Hermione had already picked out her out fit and even Draco hadn't seen it yet she knew he would love it. Hermione knew what all her friends were going as but she refused to tell them who she was going as.

Because the ball was now so close Hermione, Draco, Maria, Alisha and Amanda were now double checking the lists over and over again they didn't want to stuff up. They then sent all the plans to Dumbledore who absolutely loved them he said that they could get to work on it right away and they did. First they set up the stage for the karaoke and then they put the charm on the floor but it would not start until Valentines Day. After they did that they sent the food plans down to the house elves and Hermione spoke to Dobby about it and he said it would be no trouble.

Everything was going perfectly and they all knew it would be a ball to remember. Harry and Meghan were down in Hogsmeade picking up their outfits. They were of course going as Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Olivia and Ron were also down there picking up their costumes they were going as Cleopatra and Anthony.Everyone in Hogwarts was now talking about the ball and everything they were all standing around watching them all set up for the ball.

Hermione laughed as she saw all the kids following the other girls asking them to tell them what will be happening. They all decided not to tell anyone about the cloud of love they just wanted to see everyone's faces when they got lifted in to the air. Hermione and Draco were now of course dating again and happy as ever. Hermione had decided to ask Ron about what they should do for Harry to take his mind off of Sirius when the time comes.

Hope you liked that I may post another soon!

MEL


	18. Getting Ready and The Ball Pt 1

Disclaimer- I do not take any credit of the names and places in this story the credit goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling!

Here is another one!

It was now the day of the ball and everyone was excited especially Hermione who was just waiting to show everyone her outfit. Draco however didn't really care about what they were wearing well 'boys will be boys'. Everyone was down at Hogsmeade either on a date or getting some final costumes. Hermione and Draco however were making the final arrangements for the decorations and so on. At about 2pm Hermione raced off yet again to get ready even though the ball started at 6pm. Hermione raced up to her room and slipped on her outfit which actually took a while thanks to a number of buttons. She then started on her makeup. After about another hour she modeled different hairstyles in front of her mirror before actually making her final decision. Draco came into the room at about 5:30pm. Hermione looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Cutting it a bit late aren't we?" Hermione said.

"Relax I have plenty of time" Draco said grabbing a large bag which contained his costume.

Hermione quickly slipped on her shoes as Draco came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He eyed Hermione up and down smiling.

"You look…Gorgeous" He said.

"Thank-you, you don't look to bad yourself" Hermione said also smiling.

"Shall we?" Draco asked extending his arm to her.

"We shall" Hermione replied grabbing his arm.

They walked down the staircase and out of the portrait hole. They were walking down the staircase when they ran into Olivia and Ron.

"Oh my god you guys look awesome!" Hermione said smiling.

Olivia was wearinga floor length white cotton fabric dress with pleats it covered both of her shoulder but it had no sleeves she was also wearing a jewel necklace that went down her chest in a circular fashion and a fitted jewel belt. Her dress was covered with rubies and emeralds and was topped off with a circular jeweled head piece that rested on her forehead she had very exotic makeup that was mainly showing off her eyes and Hermione could see she had glossy lip balm on. And Ron was wearing short white toga with a leather bodice and warrior headdress with a kind of feathery center on gold helmet colored in red. They looked like the perfect couple.

"Thanks you guys look awesome too let me guess you guys are supposed to be….

"Romeo and Juliet" Olivia said.

"Yes" Hermione said smiling.

Hermione was wearing a long red and maroon dress that puffed out when it reached her hips. It had long sleeves with cream coloured ruffles at the end. It had gold patterns across the chest and it showed a lot of her cleavage she was also wearing gold high heeled shoes. Her hair was up in an elegant bun that had little curly bits hanging down she also had light makeup on. Draco was wearing an old style tux which suited him perfectly it two had small ruffles at the end of the sleeves. He was wearing formal black shoes and his hair was less spiked.

"Well I think you guys look great and Hermione that dress is stunning" Olivia said smiling.

"Yeah herms you guys look great" Ron said truthfully.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione said beaming at him.

They all walked into the great hall together and as they did Olivia and Ron gasped there were multi coloured hearts floating around the ceiling and everyone was seated at there own separate heart shaped tables. Olivia laughed as they saw the karaoke stage which was occupied by Pansy who didn't seem to know what she was doing other than singing quite atrociously. Hermione and Draco walked over to their table but not before they saw Harry and Meaghan. Both girls screamed in delight.

"Oh my god Hermione you guys look awesome I love that dress!" Meaghan said.

"You two look great two and I love your dress!" Hermione said.

Meaghan was wearing a floor length light blue dress that puffed out from the waist down. She was wearing real glass slippers and her hair was done up in an elegant bun. Harry of course was wearing a tux almost the same as Draco's except his was more old style considering how long ago the story of Romeo and Juliet was told. After they talked for a while they parted to their tables.

Hermione and Draco sat down at their table and straight away started to order. They had all decided to use the same method of ordering as Dumbledore did on the night of the Yule ball. When they ordered everyone else in the hall followed. After Hermione and Draco had finished eating they looked around the hall once more there were already couples dancing above them all of them seemed surprised to see themselves standing on a cloud.

"Well this turned out great didn't it?" Draco said.

"Yeah it did" Hermione said beaming.

"Would you like to accompany me to the dance floor milady" Draco said standing up and extending his hand to her.

"Why of course kind sir" Hermione said while trying to contain her laughter.

Hermione grabbed his hand and they walked over to the dance floor. Every other couple was slow dancing on the spot but Draco and Hermione decided on something different. When they reached the dance floor Hermione put an arm on his shoulder and her put one on her waist then they both held each others hands and off they went. At first it felt weird to feel yourself going up and up in a cloud but after a while it felt natural. Everyone one in the hall watched as Hermione and Draco got higher and higher as they moved around the hall. Draco looked into her eyes and smiled. Hermione returned the smile and they began to just slow dance on the spot. Hermione rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Draco" Hermione whispered.

"I love you to Hermione" Draco said smiling.

"I don't ever want this dance to end" she said looking into his eyes.

"Neither do I" He said leaning in and kissing her.

"The kiss seemed like it lasted for ages and in that time Hermione and draco felt like they were wandering through heaven like there was nothing in the world that could break them apart….Or was there?

Hope you liked that I have a bit more coming up!

MEL


	19. The Ball Pt 2 and The Performance

Disclaimer- as I said before apart from a few characters all the places and stuff in this story belong to J.K Rowling!

Here is the next part!

Their kiss was interrupted by a certain slytherin dancing over towards them it was none other than Draco's ex girlfriend Hannah Michael She was coming closer and closer before she was right there in front of them. Hermione didn't know much about her except that she was an exceptionally pretty girl with shoulder length blonde hair and deep dark blue eyes and she was around 5'4. She looked straight at Draco and tried to ignore Hermione and at the same time she was ignoring her date Blaise who was also a slytherin.

"So Draco how've you been" She said in a flirtatious voice.

"Good…Now if you don't mind I'm kind of busy" he said indicating Hermione.

Hannah looked at her as if she was a mere piece of dirt.

"With who certainly not that filthy little mudblood" she spat.

"She is not a mudblood" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever Draco but if I'd have known you would scamper off to this piece of trash then I wouldn't have left you in the first place" Hannah said.

"You take that back" Hermione said.

"Oh look it can talk" Hannah said glaring at Hermione.

"She is not an it she is a person and she is more my girlfriend then you ever were" Draco said.

"I doubt that" Hannah said winking at him.

"Hey! You're supposed to be with me!" Blaise cut in.

"By all means Blaise take her away…Goodbye Hannah" Draco said.

"I won't be gone for long" She said leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry Hermione she's really evil" Draco whispered.

"I know but let's not let her spoil our evening" Hermione said resting her head on his chest as they continued to dance.

After they had finished dancing they returned to the ground and walked over to the karaoke stage. At the moment there was two Hufflepuffs singing. Hermione looked over at Draco no one had any idea what they had planned. She smiled to herself as they pair kept singing.

When they were done Draco and Hermione hopped up onto the stage and everyone fell silent. Draco gave Hermione a reassuring wink as the song started.

It was one of those songs that are not to fast and not to slow. Hermione and Draco raised their microphones and began to sing.

Draco:

Uh, ha  
What you thinkin' about?  
You and me goin' one-on-one (say what)  
y'all (uh huh, So So Def)  
y'all (what you think about)  
I'm the man to fulfill your needs  
Get you everything that you see in your dreams (c'mon)  
Baby, lighten up and let nobody tear us apart  
If forever you'll be my sweetheart  
Hermione:  
Boy, haven't you noticed (say what)  
The gleam in my eyes (uh, huh)  
Because of you  
I'm a little hypnotized (yeah)  
But everytime you're with me (uh)  
Feel so positive  
That with you a little love  
Somethings gotta give  
Hermione:

A full moon is waiting in the twilight  
Maybe soon you will come to be my light  
Here we are  
Hoping that we'll never part  
Stay with me

Hermione: Baby, won't you be my sweetheart (my sweetheart)  
Hermione: We can share a story book moment  
Draco: What you think about  
Draco: What you think about  
Draco: You and me, baby, goin' one-on-one  
Hermione: Just deep in love  
Hermione

You ain't no Casanova (ha, ha, ha)  
I'll know that you'll be true  
And that's why (uh)  
I'm so in love with you (me, too)  
But this romantic evening  
You led me at my door (yeah, yeah)  
But tonight, I'd like to explore

Hermione:

A full moon is waiting in the twilight  
Maybe soon you will come to be my light  
Here we are  
Hoping that we'll never part  
Stay with me

Hermione: Baby, won't you be my sweetheart (my sweetheart)  
Hermione: We can share a story book moment  
Draco: What you think about  
Draco: What you think about  
Draco: You and me, baby, goin' one-on-one  
Hermione: Just deep in love

Hermione: Baby, won't you be my sweetheart (my sweetheart)  
Hermione: We can share a story book moment  
Draco: What you think about  
Draco: What you think about  
Draco: You and me, baby, goin' one-on-one  
Hermione: Just deep in love

both:

Na, na, na, na, na (say what)  
Na, na, na, na, na (like that)  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na (bring it down, ooh)  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (putcha hand in the air)

Draco:

See, I saw you at the party  
With your eyes on me  
Fittin' the description  
On what I want my wife to be (ha, ha)  
As live as me  
Don't know the same guys as me  
But a lot of style  
And usin' wild name like Ivory  
I agree with my friends  
You the best  
I ever seen in a long time (uh)  
But woman with her own shine  
Is her own time  
And I don't hit  
Cuz I'm tired of dealin'  
With the wrong kind  
Getting non' but the bullshit  
She got a playa  
Tryin' to think of new things to say (sup, baby)  
She up in the corner  
Sippin' Don P, Rosee (yeah)  
Shakin' it up with the homegirls  
Payin' no attention to us  
They in they own world  
'Hey, yo, girl'  
I'm the man to fulfill your needs  
Get you everything you see in your dreams  
Baby, lighten up and let nobody tear us apart  
If forever you'll be my sweetheart

Hermione: MC: Sounds so right (uh, huh)  
Hermione: The mood is right

Draco: Say what  
Draco: MC, baby, sing it to me  
Hermione: To keep me warm

Hermione: Away from home

Hermione: Nowhere better than my baby's arms  
Hermione: MC: Sounds so right (uh, huh)  
Hermione: The mood is right  
Draco: Say what  
Draco: MC, baby, sing it to me to keep me warm  
Hermione: Away from home  
Draco: C'mon, baby, you can be my  
Hermione: Won't you be my

Hermione: Sweetheart  
Draco: Sweetheart

After they had finished everyone in the hall applauded even the teachers. Hermione ran into Draco's arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"You did great" she said smiling.

Draco pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"We did great" he said.

For the rest of the night everyone was complementing them and begging for another song. But they didn't feel like getting up and singing again they just wanted to spend the rest of the night dancing.

Olivia and Ron were having a great time dancing and laughing. Everyone knew that they would be together for a long time as Hermione usually would put it 'they just fit together'.

Harry and Meaghan were having heaps of fun. Harry especially was happy to feel like a normal person, and he was happy that there was no attention directed his was for once. Meaghan was also happy to just be there with Harry everything was perfect everyone was together and happy the way they were supposed to be.

The ball ended late at night and everyone went back to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, Olivia and Meaghan (who was staying the night) went straight to bed. But Hermione and Draco shared one last dance before drifting off to sleep.

I hope you liked that! Please tell your friends (who like Harry potter) About this story!

MEL


	20. I Don't Want A Party and Remember Sirius

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all characters and places that have already been written in her books!

Here is another bit!

Hermione awoke early the next day she looked over at Draco's bed and saw that he was fast asleep. So she decided to go and wake up Ron and ask him about Harry as the day of Sirius's death was slowly creeping closer. She slowly crept out of bed and got dressed. She quickly tip-toed down the stairs and out the portrait hole. Once she arrived at the Gryffindor portrait she muttered the password and went in. And to her surprise she didn't need to wake Ron up he was already sitting on the couch with Olivia. The both looked up as they heard the portrait open.

"Hey you guys what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked them.

"Oh well we were just talking" Ron said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh um well it's kind of about Harry…" Olivia started.

"Oh good cose that's what I came to talk to you about Ron" Hermione said.

"Really what about?" he asked.

"Well as you probably already know the day that Sirius died is getting closer and we need to do something to take his mind off of it" Hermione said.

"Oh well that's we were talking about" Olivia said.

"Well what should we do?" Hermione asked them.

"Maybe we could keep him busy that day you know swamp him with people or something" Ron suggested.

"Umm I don't think that will work Ron I was thinking more along the lines of a party" Hermione said.

"I don't w-want a party" Someone said.

They all turned around…It was Harry he had been sitting on the stairs that whole time.

"Oh sorry Harry did we wake you?" Hermione said.

"No you didn't but you guys I don't want a party I want….I want a remembrance day for him" Harry said.

"Okay we could do that" Olivia said.

"But who do you want to come?" Hermione asked.

"Well you guys for one, Meaghan, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and if you want Hermione you can invite Draco" Harry said.

"Well okay so I'll go and see if the teachers and that will come" Hermione said.

"I'll check up on Lupin" Ron added.

"And I'll go and see Meaghan" Olivia said.

"Okay thanks you guys" Harry said.

"That's alright Harry" Hermione said.

"Anything for you mate" Ron added.

And with that they all left the common room to find everyone. Hermione was glad that they didn't have to take his mind off of anything because she knew that it must be hard for Harry.

After they had checked with everyone they started planning everything. Dumbledore thought it was a good idea and decided that it would be best if they held it in the room of requirement. Hermione also thought this was a good idea as it would take less planning. Harry wanted to make a small speech for Sirius and Hermione was also planning on doing something for him. In a way Hermione knew that Harry would want to have a remembrance day so she got him a present that should help him get through his hard times she searched for ages to find it as there were only two left in the world and she knew that he would be grateful for it. Everyone was happy to come and pay their respects to Sirius but Hermione found it quite a challenge to get Draco to come. She sat in the common room telling him would be alright but he wouldn't listen.

"You want me to come to the Sirius Blacks Remembrance Day?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

"As in Sirius Black the psycho that escaped form Azkaban?" Draco asked.

"He is not a psycho! He was framed and further more it's Harry's godfather and I want you to go" Hermione said.

"Wait that's Harry's Godfather! No wonder that kid turned out so bad" Draco said.

"Hey! Sirius has nothing to do with how Harry turned out and besides there's nothing wrong with him!" Hermione said the anger in her voice was rising and he knew it.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean that that's the old me talking sometimes it's hard to keep him in line…Anyway I'll go" Draco said.

"Thank you well it's in a few days so I need to talk to Harry about some stuff but first I need to check on something in my room" Hermione said walking up the stairs.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see" she said.

Once she got into her room she ran over to her bed and muttered a spell at her drawer. It opened and inside was a tiny box Hermione opened the box to make sure it was still in there. It was so she shut the box closed the drawer and magically locked it. Then she headed to the Gryffindor common room.

It took Hermione only a couple of days to sort out everything for the Remembrance Day. Which infact was that night. Hermione told everyone the time to be there (8:00pm) and all too of course wear black. Hermione picked out her finest black dress with lace trimmings on the bottom. Draco and every other guy were wearing a black suits and ties. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Olivia and Meaghan were the first to arrive. Then it was Lupin then the teachers. The room was all black and there was a food table just containing some assorted wizard snacks and drinks. Everyone fell quite as Harry stepped up onto a small stage and instantly a microphone appeared.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight it means a lot to me and I'm sure it means a lot to Sirius as well. I just wanted to say a few words about Sirius. He was the only relative that I got the time to know and love and no words can describe how much I miss him right now. He died bravely and for that we must honor him so if you please raise your glasses to Sirius Black a true hero" Harry said raising his glass as everyone else followed.

"To Sirius" Everyone said in unison.

Harry quickly got off the stage as tears were beginning to cloud his vision. Ron patted him on the back.

"You did well" Ron said.

"Thanks" Harry said letting a few tears run freely down his face.

Next up to the microphone was Lupin.

"I knew Sirius for many years and he was one of my best friends. He had an enormous heart filled with joy and laughter and it's sad that I will never hear that laughter again until we meet in the after life. This is really hard for me as I am now the last true marauder and I have lost my two best friends because of the same person…With that I warn all you kids to choose your friends carefully or you will end up with someone who will ruin your life… To Sirius old buddy I can't wait to see you and James again" Lupin finished with a few tears falling down his face.

When Lupin left the stage it was Dumbledore who comforted him. Next to everyone's surprise Hermione went up.

"I didn't know Sirius for too long but in the time that I did I learnt that he was a great person and as you said he was filled with joy and happiness…Well this is for you Sirius and you Harry" Hermione said.

Hermione raised her wand and some music started up. Hermione raised the microphone and began to sing.

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than? a year ago today

Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today

And I just forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today

Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do

At that point Hermione couldn't sing anymore she dropped to the floor and began crying. Harry and Draco ran to pick her up.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"It's okay Hermione thanks for doing that" Harry said with a tear in his eye.

Please R&R!

MEL


	21. The Ring and Talking to Sirius

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all characters and places that have already been written in her books!

Here is some more! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome!

"Harry I need to talk to you alone for a moment" Hermione said leading him out of the room.

"Hermione what is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled a small black box out of her pocket. She opened it and placed a small gold ring in his hand. The ring had a small dark blue sapphire in the middle and around it was a small circle with words engraved in it but they were in another langue so he didn't know what it meant. Hermione saw his confusion and filled him in.

"This is Lo squillo della vita dell'aldilà that's Italian for The ring of the afterlife" Hermione said.

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry this ring will connect you to the afterlife all you do is turn this small circle then a light will appear then clearly state the name of the person in which you are seeking and they will appear in a small screen kind of like a T.V. Now Harry you must remember this you may talk to them for a maximum of 1 hour then it will automatically shut off once you have finished you can not re-establish the connection for 24 hours. And Harry be careful with this ring it has a lot of power and there are only two left in the world and they are hard to come by so anyone could be looking for it" Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione this means so much to me" Harry said hugging her.

"That's aright Harry" Hermione said.

"Can I even talk to- to my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes you can but I suggest you talk to Sirius first he is awaiting your call" Hermione said.

"Thanks again" Harry said.

"I'll leave you to talk" Hermione said while walking back into the room.

Harry looked down at the ring and turned the small circle. Then as Hermione had said a small light appeared.

"Sirius Black" Harry clearly spoke.

Then in a matter of time a small screen appeared. Harry smiled and felt a tear rush down his cheek as he looked into the eyes of his godfather.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry" Sirius said smiling at him.

"Oh god it's you" Harry said with tears rushing down his cheeks.

"What's the matter?" He asked in his concerned like manner.

"Nothing it's just that I've missed you so much" Harry said.

"I've missed you to" Sirius said.

"Have you seen my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes they told me to tell you that they love you and can't wait to talk to you" Sirius said.

"Tell them that I love them to" Harry said.

"I will" he said.

"Thank you" Harry whispered.

"So Harry how have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Not to good since you left" Harry said.

"I figured as much I'm sorry Harry about leaving you in a time that you needed me most" Sirius said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault! It was her fault" Harry said.

"But I shouldn't have come to fight Dumbledore told me to stay but I couldn't stay there knowing that you were in danger" Sirius said.

"I know but you can't blame yourself" Harry said.

"Ok I won't so how's everyone been?" He asked.

"Oh there all ok they miss you a lot as well….oh guess what I know something that you couldn't possibly believe" Harry said.

"What?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Guess who Hermione's going out with" Harry said.

"Ron" Sirius replied as though it was an obvious answer.

"Nope she is going out with the on and only...Draco Malfoy" Harry said.

Sirius face fell. He looked confused then concerned.

"WHAT! Draco Malfoy! Is she nuts?" Sirius said rather loudly.

"He's changed believe me" Harry said.

"Well alright but I want to have a word with her later" Sirius said.

"I'll tell her" Harry said smiling.

"So Harry tell me everything that's happened" Sirius said.

So Harry went on for the rest of the hour talking about the year that went by and Sirius talked about everything that happened when he first saw Lily and James again. After all that talking Harry knew that Sirius was happy where he was…With his friends that he had missed for so long even though he really missed Remus. Harry was glad that he finally got to talk to him and that soon he would be talking with his parents.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Harry will use the ring a bit more in the future so expect some more moments with him and his family! PLEASE R&R

MEL


	22. Secret Mission and Talking to James

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

Ok here is some more….i don't know if anyone is still reading this but I'll finish it now so I can start with the sequel!

Harry went back into the room and told everyone that he was going to bed. However first he thanked Hermione for the ring and then he said goodnight to everyone and went back to his dormitory. He just couldn't wait until the next day was over then he could finally talk to his parents. But which one first? Harry thought about this for a while then came to a decision he was going to talk to his father first he really wanted to see if they were anything alike. He finally dozed off to sleep and a few seconds later Ron came into bed. Hermione and Draco however were about leave when Dumbledore called them back.

"I need to speak with Mr.Malfoy for a moment you may return to your room Miss. Granger" Dumbledore said.

"What about?" Draco asked.

"We will talk about it in my office" Dumbledore said.

Draco followed Dumbledore back to his office and Hermione went back to her room. She was waiting of what seemed like hours before he retuned he didn't look to happy though.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"Dumbledore needs me to go on a secret mission you know undercover work I'll be gone for a couple of days" Draco said while fiddling in his desk for something before he finally took out a piece of blank parchment and began writing on it. He then called for his owl and sent it off.

"What secret mission is it?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know what secret means?" he said jokingly.

"Draco" Hermione pressed.

"Well I have to pretend that I want to become a deatheater and find out all I can about Voldemort and then report back to Dumbledore" Draco said as he began packing.

"But Draco you could get hurt or worse!" Hermione said.

"I know but I have to do this Hermione" Draco said still packing.

"But he knows about us he'll kill you for it" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"I'll just tell him it was a joke or something believe me I can block my feelings from him" Draco said looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to loose you…I love you" Hermione said pulling him into a huge hug.

"You won't loose me I love you to" Draco said hugging her back.

"Well as long as you promise me you'll some back" Hermione said.

"I promise" He said as he continued to pack his bags.

The next day Draco received a reply from the letter he had sent out. Hermione guessed it was from his dad about the whole becoming a deatheater thing. Something about this plan didn't seem right to Hermione she knew in her heart something would go wrong something would happen. Just after he went to see Dumbledore, Draco told Hermione that he had to leave right away

"I'll be back in a few days Hermione I'll be fine" He reassured her once again as the train pulled into Hogsmeade.

"I can't wait that long" Hermione said.

"I love you Hermione and I will be back" Draco said kissing her one last time before he got on the train and left.

Hermione sat there for a while for a moment she felt like waiting right there for him to return but then it occurred to her what it she was waiting for someone who wasn't going to return? She pushed that thought out of her head and went back to the castle.

Harry was sitting in his room it had been exactly 24 hours since he had used the ring and he was about to contact his father. He turned the small circle and clearly said 'James Potter' almost instantly his father appeared. Harry was beaming at his father they really did look alike the same messy hair the same glasses everything was the same except the eyes.

"Hello Son" his father said proudly.

"Hi dad" Harry said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's been so long since I last saw you you've grown up so much" James said.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"I thought this would be easy but it really isn't" James said.

"Tell me about it" Harry whispered.

"I just want to say Harry that I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you all these years…But Sirius has already told me so much about you and your friends" He said with a single tear running down his face.

"It's ok really you all gave up your lives to save me and I'm grateful for it" Harry said also with tears running down his face.

"Yes well I still won't forgive Dumbledore for leaving you with Petunia and what's his name Vernbob?" James said.

"Vernon" Harry said laughing.

"Ah yes so Harry I hear from Sirius here that you are actually quite the rule breaker" James said proudly.

"Only sometimes" Harry said smiling.

"Yes well don't mention it to your mother she'll blame it on me" James said laughing.

"I really miss you guys I wish I could've gotten the chance to actually spend time with both of you" Harry said.

"So do I my boy so do I, I just wish we could've been a normal family" James said sighing.

"Well it's not your fault it's Peters all of it is" Harry said.

"Yeah I still wouldn't have believed that he could've done this believe me if I had just one chance to see him again I swear I'd kill him" James said icily.

"Well maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to be able to send him where you are" Harry said.

"Ah yes that's the spirit" James said smirking.

They spent the rest of the hour talking about Harry's life and also the life they had before they died and before Harry was born.

On the first day of the Hogsmeade weekend Hermione would not leave her room. She was sitting on her bed fretting about Draco. She just knew that something bad was going to happen to him. Olivia and Meaghan stayed with her for most of the day trying to convince her to come out of her room.

"Come on Hermione you can't sit up here all day" Meaghan whined.

"Yes I can" Hermione said.

"The time will pass slower if you stay cooped up in here!" Olivia told her.

"Yeah come on why don't we go shopping!" Meaghan suggested.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because it gets you out of this room" Olivia said getting up and Meaghan followed.

"Now go get dressed and then we will go" Meaghan said while walking out the door with Olivia right behind her.

Hermione sighed and got up. They were out shopping for the rest of the day and Hermione almost forgot all about Draco…almost.

O k well there is more coming soon!

MEL


	23. Talking to Lily and He's Dead

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

Ok here is a bit more to read…..

That night Harry once again took out the ring turned the circle and this time he said Lily Potter. And almost as soon as he said it did she appear.

"Harry! Oh my god I am so happy to see you! Look at you, all grown up now and oh my word how much you look like your father" Lily said.

"Hello mum" Harry said smiling.

"How have you been?" Lily asked.

"You know alright" Harry said while smiling weakly.

"Really? I heard that you've had it tough the past couple of years" Lily said in a concerned like manner.

"Yeah well you know living with your sister is hard work" Harry said laughing.

"Tell me about it" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I really have missed the both of you so much" Harry said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I've missed you too. I love you so much Harry" Lily said and tears began to slowly creep down her face.

"I love you to" Harry said.

And they also talked about all sorts of things. Harry was happy that he had finally talked to both of his parents.

Two days later Hermione was jumping around with joy, Draco was finally coming back. She didn't go down to the train station because she had no idea when he would be coming back so she just waited for him in the common room. She was waiting for most of the day and still no sign of him. So she sat down and began to read for a while. Her reading was interrupted by something tapping on the window. Hermione got up and went to the window. It was a small brown owl with a letter. Hermione opened the window and carefully took the letter form the owl. It was from Dumbledore Hermione opened it and began to read.

Dear Miss. Granger,

I regret to inform you that we have reason to believe that Mr. Draco Malfoy is dead. We believe that his father found out about the both of you and Draco could not hide it. I will investigate this further but there may not be any reason in hoping. I am deeply sorry for your loss if you wish to talk you know where my office is.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione could not believe it he said he would be okay. She instantly broke down in tears. She cried like she had never cried before. Before she knew it she began to feel sick. The thought of not having Draco in her life made her feel sick. Hermione could not stop crying but yet again another owl began to knock on the window Hermione slowly got up and took the letter from the owl. She opened it up. It was from Draco!

Ok there is a little cliffy…but never fear by the time someone actually reads this the next chapter will be up……

MEL


	24. Draco's Letter and The Songs

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

Ok here is more to read……

My Dearest Hermione,

If you are reading this letter than it means that the worst has happened, my father has found out about us. I charmed this letter to be sent to you when it does happen. I know I told you that I would be fine and nothing will happen it seems now that I was wrong. But I want you to know Hermione that I love and I'll always love you, but this was something I had to do, and who knows maybe we will meet again in another life. I give my bet to you and your friends and I hope you live a happy life. Remember Hermione Be Brave, Live…for me. I have so much more to tell you but I cannot write anymore as someone is coming so please when you get this go up to our room and under my bed there is a C.D player turn it on and listen to songs 3 and 6. Goodbye Hermione. (A/N: That had a few lines from the last episode of Buffy season 5)

Love from

Draco

This only made Hermione cry more. Then it was true he was dead. But what would she do now? She had to live without him. Hermione fell to the floor in tears. Then she heard the portrait door open but thought nothing of it.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Hermione where are you?" Ron added.

Then they saw her lying on the floor crying with a letter next to her. Harry immediately ran down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry look" Ron said he had picked up the letter.

Harry took the letter and began to read it. His mouth fell lower with every word. Then he turned to Hermione.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry" Harry said.

Ron was now sitting next to her and he knew exactly what she needed.

"Hermione do you want us to leave you alone for a while?" Ron asked.

It took a while before she nodded her head. With one last hug form both of them they were off and Hermione went up to her room still crying to get the C.D Player.

She reached under his bed and sure enough there it was. She used her wand to turn it on and then switched it to song number 3. She sat there still crying but also listening to the words of the song.

Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
Just remember me

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you,  
Whenever you tell,  
My story,  
For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory,  
Remember me

I am that one voice, in the cold wind,  
That whispers,  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

As long as,  
I still can reach out, and touch you,  
Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you,  
If you will only,  
Remember me

Remember me...

Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me,  
In your memory

Remember,  
When your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
I live forever,  
Remember me

Remember me,  
Remember... me...

Hermione was bawling her eyes out by the end of that song. She knew that was a message telling her to obviously remember him. Of course she would. The she wiped her eyes and changed it to number 6 then she once again listened to the words of the song.

Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I  
And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
And I'm truly inspired  
Finding my soul  
There in your eyes  
And you  
Have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain  
Gently kiss your fears away  
You can turn to me and cry  
Always understand that I  
Give you all I am inside

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall

The song finished and Hermione couldn't control herself anymore she just let it all come out whilst hugging his pillow. She would always remember him and he would always have a special place inside her heart forever. She cried for what seemed like hours then she was brought back to reality when someone knocked on the bedroom door. Hermione looked up she could see someone there but her eyesight was blurry from crying. She wiped her eyes and looked back up, it was Harry and he had something in his hand.

I will be posting more shortly……..

MEL


	25. He's Not there and De Poort van het Leve

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

And some more……hope whoever is reading this likes it!

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Harry walked forward and put something in Hermione's hand. She looked down, it was the ring.

"Harry I couldn't possibly use this" Hermione said while trying to put it back into Harry's hand, But he wouldn't let her.

"Hermione please, Just use it believe me it helps just to talk" Harry said.

"Ok I will, thank you Harry" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"That's okay Hermione, I know what it feels like" Harry said.

"But what will I say to him?" Hermione said.

"Don't worry it will come to you, I'll just go now okay" Harry said.

"Okay I'll see you around, Bye" Hermione called.

"Bye" He called back as he left the room.

Hermione sat down on the bed and just stared at the ring for a long time. Then she finally began to turn the little circle.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione clearly spoke.

She waited but no one came. Hermione's heart was racing where was he. She knew just who to ask. She looked back down at the ring but this time she said Sirius Black. Moments later he appeared.

"Hello Hermione! It's good to see you again" He said cheerfully.

"Hello Sirius. It's great to see you again as well. I can't talk for long I just needed to ask you something" Hermione said quickly.

"Ask away" he said.

"Is…Is Draco Malfoy there?" Hermione asked.

"No he's not here why?" Sirius asked.

"Because he supposed to be dead" Hermione replied.

"Well every dead person comes here and he's not here Hermione" Sirius said.

"I have to go now Sirius I'll talk to you later" Hermione said.

"Okay goodbye Hermione" Sirius said with one last smile before she turned it off. Then Hermione sat there in her thoughts. 'Was he alive?' She quickly got out of the bed and ran as fast as she could to Dumbledore's office. Surely he would have some answers.

Hermione raced to the staircase and because she was a prefect she knew the password already (Lemon Drops) she quickly said it and ran up the stairs. She knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in Miss. Granger" she heard a voice say on the other end of the door.

She pushed the door open and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing what seemed to be a letter. He looked up at Hermione and gave her a weak smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Professor you know about the ring I gave to Harry right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do" He replied.

"Well Harry lent it to me so I could talk to Draco but when I said his name no one came so I asked Sirius and he said that he wasn't there does…does this mean he is alive?" Hermione said.

"Well maybe you are at the moment the only person who can find that out" Dumbledore said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione have you ever heard of De Poort van het Leven?" He asked.

"No" Hermione replied.

"It is Dutch for The Portal of the Living" Dumbledore said.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"Well if the spell is preformed correctly and only few wizards can do so then the person that you most desire to see will be transported inside the portal with you from wherever they are at that current moment" Dumbledore said.

"So if I go inside then Draco will come to me" Hermione said.

"Yes" he said smiling.

"Ok I'll do it" Hermione said.

Dumbledore muttered a spell and flicked his wand next to Hermione almost instantly a door that looked like glittering water appeared. Hermione was about to step then Dumbledore said something.

"Hermione I must warn you that he may not be the Draco that you know" Dumbledore said.

"I know but I'm willing to take that chance" Hermione said and with that she stepped through the portal. She arrived on the other side and gasped at what she saw.

Ok a tiny itty bitty cliffy….but again I will be posting more shortly……

MEL


	26. In the Portal and The Old Malfoys Back

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

And some more... Almost over…… bet u didn't realize that! lol

Hermione looked around the room. The floor was like clouds and all the walls were glass with little icicles floating down every few minutes. The room provided a feeling of joy for Hermione she stood there for a few minutes before someone appeared in front of her. It was Draco. Hermione beamed at him. He smiled back. Then she ran up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Draco I thought you were dead!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know Hermione I know but listen we don't have much time" He said.

"Yes we do you don't have to go back there you can come back to Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"I know but that's not what I'm talking about Hermione we don't have much time before the old me comes back" Draco said.

"What…What do you mean?" she asked uncertainly.

"My father put a memory charm on me so I would forget everything that made me love you so that when I returned I would hate you like I used to" Draco said sadly.

"No! We can fix it" Hermione said.

"We can't Hermione it's too strong we have but a few minutes before this part of me is cast away to the back of my mind" Draco said.

"But why did you send me that letter?" Hermione asked.

"Because I wrote it before I got there and put a charm on it so when I think a certain thing then it would be sent to you when I sent it I knew my father had found out about us and I thought that he would kill me but he didn't" Draco said.

"How am I supposed to forget about us? How am I supposed to stay away from you?" Hermione asked with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"You have to try" he replied.

"I love you Draco" Hermione said while kissing him for a very long time.

Draco pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too Hermione and remember a part of me will always love you" He said hugging her.

They just stood there for a while before Hermione pulled away when she felt him shudder she knew he was changing back. She stood far back as she didn't feel like getting too close to him. After a few minutes he looked up at Hermione. She looked into his eyes there was confusion and hate.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Malfoy" Hermione said.

"What am I doing here?" He asked icily.

"I don't know" Hermione replied she didn't have an excuse.

"Well how do we get back to Hogwarts, I don't fancy spending the rest of my years stuck in here with a mudblood" He said coldly.

The word hit Hermione like a boulder she couldn't take it anymore she looked down at her hands they were sparking again her powers were rising she was going to do something about it surely her powers could help. She looked up at Malfoy and walked over to him.

"What are you doing Granger? What the hell is up with your hand?" He asked while pointing at her hand.

"Malfoy I need you to stay still just trust me okay" She said.

"Fine but if you do anything Grangerish then I'll kill you" He said.

"Highly doubtful" Hermione muttered.

"What did you say Granger?" he said.

"Nothing Malfoy just stay still while I think" Hermione said.

She paced around the room trying to think of some reversal spell she knew that if she looked hard enough she should be able to find one that was lost for generations. Then she found one she just hoped it would be enough. She walked over to Malfoy and raised her hands. He looked at her warningly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Malfoy" Hermione assured him.

"I don't trust you" He said.

Hermione didn't care she whispered the spell at his head and Malfoy jerked. Hermione waited for him to stop. When he did Hermione looked into his eyes this time she saw…

Ok a tiny itty bitty cliffy….but again I will be posting more shortly……

MEL


	27. Bringing Him Back and Voldemorts attack

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

And some more... PLEASE R&R!

…It was still confusion but this time there was dislike but she could see a bit of love. He looked at her menacingly.

"What the hell did you do to me Hermione" He said but as soon as he did he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Hermione smiled there was still hope left. She raised her hands to his head once more and muttered the spell again. He twitched this time it seemed to last for longer. Hermione waited as she did before. She was going to keep using the spell until all the hate was going she didn't want to risk the old him coming back. He stopped twitching and looked up at Hermione he smiled at her. Hermione smiled back at him but she could still see something in him it wasn't exactly hate but it was still dislike. So she raised her hands again and said the spell again. He started twitching again it lasted for twice as long this time but when he finally stopped Hermione beamed…he was back! He smiled at Hermione warmly and Hermione returned it.

"I can't believe it you did it Hermione you did it" Draco said.

'I can't believe it either but it sure it good to have you back" Hermione said.

"It's good to be back it's so different not being in control of what I'm saying it's like I could see everything but I couldn't do anything to stop it" He said.

"Well now you don't have to it's over" Hermione said.

"And boy am I glad" he said.

"Let's go back now" Hermione said.

"Okay" He whispered before kissing her.

They turned around and Hermione led him through the portal door. They were transported back to Hogwarts. When they stepped out they were welcomed by the smiling face of Dumbledore.

"Ah Mister Malfoy it's good to have you back" he said.

'It's good to be back" Draco said whilst smiling at Dumbledore.

"I trust there was no trouble" He said.

"Well you know it was hard trying to get him back there was a pretty powerful memory charm on him" Hermione said.

"A memory charm good heavens how ever did you reverse it?" He asked.

"Well I got sort of angry seeing Draco back to his usual self and my power came back I searched through time for a lost spell and I found it took a couple of tries but I finally bought him back" Hermione said.

"Well this could prove useful to the nurses at the Hospital they could cure everyone I must talk to you about it later" Dumbledore said.

"Of course" Hermione said.

"Well for now you two are excused" Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco walked out of his office hand in hand. Hermione knew now that nothing could possibly break them apart but is she wrong?

Everyone was surprised to see Draco walking around with Hermione as they were all told of his death. They all asked questions but they got no answers. Hermione stopped by the Gryffindor common room to tell Harry, Ron, Olivia and Meaghan. Ron seemed upset at first but he came around as he knew that Hermione was happy now that Draco was back with her. After that Hermione and Draco just went back to their dormitory and talked. They sat there for hours and just talked about Voldemort's plan and how much Hermione missed him and how she thought she had lost him and vice-versa. After they had finished talking Hermione went back up to Dumbledore's office and gave him all the instructions on how to reverse the memory charm. He then quickly departed off to the hospital to inform all the nurses.

'Great' Hermione thought as she left his office.

'Now they are going to cure Lockhart and he'll probably teach here again' Hermione thought sadly.

She wandered back to her dormitory but when she looked up at the portrait hole she realized she wasn't at the prefect dorms she had wandered up to the Gryffindor common room. She decided to just go in. She just had a certain feeling that something was going on. She walked in and sure enough there was Harry, Ron, Olivia and Meaghan all sitting on the couch they were silent and Harry had a letter in his hands.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Um Voldemort he finally decided to show himself he found a few of the orders members they started to fight until he suddenly backed off…but Lupin he was hurt pretty bad and Tonks, Tonks is Dead" Harry said sadly.

Hermione felt tears rushing down her cheeks. Tonks was a really nice person and Hermione had gotten to know her really well and Remus well he had always been there for her Harry and Ron she would hate to see him die. Then Hermione felt a sudden surge of anger jolt through her like lightning. Voldemort was going to pay she had went to far this time. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to his room.

"Hermione where are you talking me?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry I'm just going to give you a gift" Hermione said she had something that she knew Harry needed more.

They got into the room and Hermione shut the door and locked it with all kinds of spells. Then she turned to Harry he looked confused.

"Hermione what's going on?" He asked.

"Harry just sit down ok" Hermione said and Harry obeyed.

Only a few more chapters to go……….

MEL


	28. Giving Harry the Power and The Plan

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

Please someone reply this is the second last chapter!

She took Harry's hands and looked into his eyes.

"Harry I want to give you something, something that I have that I don't want but it's something that will help you" Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked in a confused voice.

"My power" Hermione replied.

"But Hermione how can you give me your power…what would I do with it?" He asked.

"Well I'm powerful so I can take the power out of me and put it into you, as far as what you can do with it well Harry you can stop Voldemort I would've but you're the only one who can and with this power and the power you already possess you can beat him I'm sure of it" Hermione said.

"Well um okay this was just really unexpected but I guess it would be great to get rid of him once and for all but Hermione when he dies, if he dies that is then when he passes into the afterlife then will he still have his powers?" Harry asked.

'No I don't think so, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't want to send him to my parents with all that power I would rather they pay him back" Harry said and it made Hermione laugh.

"Ok so you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Harry replied confidently.

"Ok I must warn you that you will feel a certain surge through you but it will not harm you" Hermione warned him.

"Ok let's do it" Harry said.

Hermione picked up his hands once more and began chanting something. She was chanting for about five minutes before a blue mist started circling her then it wound its way across her hand then around Harry before it finally went into Harry he was pushed backwards off the bed they were sitting on then onto the ground. He recovered a moment later and he got up.

"Wow that was um weird" Harry said.

"Can you fell it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes actually it's like it's swirling inside me" Harry said.

"Well that is completely normal I'm pretty sure it will only come out when you are angry so when you're with Voldemort it should come easily" Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said as he got up and hugged her.

"That's okay Harry" Hermione whispered.

They walked back down to the common room and they just sat their talking about Tonks Hermione even showed some pictures to Olivia and Meaghan in which Tonks had Pink hair and Orange hair. Hermione sure was going to miss her.

Hermione didn't leave the Gryffindor common room until later that night. She had totally forgotten that she and Draco were supposed to meet up after he had talked with his friends. Hermione looked up at one of the enchanted clocks. She was only 5 minutes late. She was running down the corridors as fast as she could. When she reached the portrait she quickly muttered the password and climbed in. She looked around and there was Draco sitting on the couch. Hermione walked over and sat next to him.

"Sorry I'm late" Hermione said.

"That's ok" Draco said quietly.

They sat there for a while just thinking of something to talk about when something popped into Hermione's mind.

"Draco, how did your father get out of Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Well he never really went to Azkaban but he still has a trial date for sometime over the holidays he'll probably get out of it anyway" Draco said.

"What will happen if he does?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat there for a moment…What would happen if he never goes to Azkaban would he kill his own son? Would he kill Hermione? They sat there talking for the rest of the night but those questions were in his mind the whole time and he wasn't going to forget about them anytime soon. The thought that the summer holidays were almost here didn't help him either that means that he just goes back to stay with him. Then the trial date would come then he would get out of it then when all suspicions of him were gone he would kill either him or Hermione, but he couldn't let that happen summer holidays started in a few days he had little time to come up with a plan but he had to give it a shot. So that night Draco tired not to sleep he tried to figure out the best plan that would actually work. Then it hit him, it was a plan that even his father would not see but in the end it would hurt some people. Draco kept thinking to himself should he do it?

'No I don't think you should' Draco told himself.

'I think you should' the little voice in his head interjected.

'But it will hurt her' Draco told the voice.

'But in the end it will save her that's what you have to think about' the voice said.

'Ok I will do it I just hope this works and that she will forgive me' Draco said then he slept through then next few hours of the night.

One more chapter!

MEL


	29. Putting the Plan into Action and The End

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns all the characters in this story, that have appeared in her books.

Ok this is the very last chapter of this part of my story! I will start the sequel soon!

Over the next couple of days Draco planned everything out. It didn't take very long but he wanted it to be believable. The last day was finally there and Draco had just finished packing. Hermione had already finished and she was waiting for him in the common room she was listening to her walkman. Draco walked down the stairs and saw her just sitting there humming along to her song. She looked so perfect and the just made it all the more harder for Draco to go through with the plan, but he had to for their own good. They both walked out of the common room with their bags. The whole of Hogwarts was swarming with people that were all looking for lost things. Hermione was talking to Draco about how boring her holidays were going to be. They reached the train station and Draco turned to her. She was smiling up at him.

"Hermione we need to talk" Draco said and at once her smile faded.

"About what" She asked.

"Hermione this isn't working" Draco said.

"What?" She asked.

"Us" He replied.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"We're from two different worlds Hermione it never would have worked" Draco said.

"What are you saying" Hermione asked and Draco could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm saying that it's-its over" He said.

"What! What do you mean it's over this isn't because of your father is it?" Hermione asked.

Draco couldn't let her know.

"No it's not" Draco replied.

"A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody! Love is forever" Hermione said with a bit of anger.

"Maybe this just wasn't love" He said.

"Fine then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me" Hermione said.

Draco didn't want to do this but he knew he had to; it was tearing him apart inside to see her like this he looked her in the eyes and said,

"I don't love you" He said firmly.

Hermione looked in disbelief, and then she ran off onto the train. She was crying like she never had before. He didn't love her. She found a compartment and sat next to the window. After a while Harry, Ron, Olivia and Meaghan came in. Of course they asked her what was wrong but she did not want to answer them so they dropped the subject after a while. Hermione stopped crying after a while but she feared that the sadness inside her would never go away. The train pulled into the station and Hermione Harry Ron Olivia and Meaghan walked off with their bags they said goodbye and each went their separate ways at least for a couple of days until they went back to stay at the order Harry and Ron both invited Olivia and Meaghan to stay with them for a couple of days during the holidays and they accepted. Hermione walked over to her parents and hugged both of them and talked with them for a couple of minutes.

Draco was talking with his father trying to convince him that he had no feelings what so ever for Hermione and he ended up buying it in the end while saying the he knew he would come to his senses after a while, but he refused to believe that Hermione could break one of his memory charms. He let go of the matter after a while and they left the station. Draco looked back at Hermione hoping that she would never let go of him and that she would forgive him for what he had to do.

Hermione hopped into her car with her walkman still on. She rested her head against the window and sighed, tears were still in her eyes and threatening to fall. She held them in…for now anyways. She just listened to the song.

Where do broken hearts go  
Can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms  
Of a love that's waiting there  
And if somebody loves you  
Won't they always love you  
I look in your eyes  
And I know that you still care, for me

I've been around enough to know  
That dreams don't turn to gold  
And that there is no easy way  
No you just can't run away...  
And what we have is so much more  
Than we ever had before  
And no matter how I try  
You're always on my mind

Hermione couldn't help it anymore she just let her tears fall. And inside she hoped that she would wake up and find that this was all a dream. But she knew that would never happen. She arrived at her house and ran straight up to her room and began crying. She couldn't wait until she was around her friends again. They always made her feel better. But she could feel an 'I told you so' coming from both of them. She looked out her window. Part of her would not believe that it was over and the other part was telling her to let go of him. She didn't know what to do, the two voices were constantly arguing in her head trying to decide what was better, never letting go of him…or forgetting that it had ever happened.

Ok that was the last chapter of this story! It's finished! I will have the sequel up very soon so…..if anyone reads this (and liked it) just go onto my profile thingy and find the sequel it will be under the same name but it will probably say part 2! Ok before I go I would just like to thank all of these people….

mizzlilme

JewelBlossom

xthexanimalx

fauror

kitty253

no 1

aimee-mercedes

Wild Stallion

JeJe18

astricks girl

Lady Paine

xohugsndkisses

Louise

BenjiMaddenFreek

Caligirl-HPLVR

anafics

Akalei

Zakuyoe

o0-GummyBears-0o

Some of these were not signed in so I just wrote the names they put! But to all the people above thank you sooo much for reading parts of my story! I hope you all come back and read the end! You guys ROCK! Well its over, I'll go get started on that sequel please come and read it! BYE!

MEL


End file.
